¿Dónde estás?
by Shi Feng Huang
Summary: Ranma desapareció hace años, sin dejar ni una pista sobre su paradero. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?
1. Chapter 1

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Calificada por violencia y contenido poco agradable. No apto para menores.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Al llegar a lo alto de la colina, la figura de un caminante se delineó frente al atardecer. Tras una dura jornada un trago de agua era casi un manjar para sus labios cuarteados y la garganta seca, aunque la dosificaba con cuidado, sabiendo que las fuentes de agua potable eran contadas en la zona. Se secó la frente con la manga del jersey, se sujetó el pelo en una coleta y, ajustando las cinchas de la mochila, siguió andando.

Sorteó varios árboles y arbustos, observando con atención el suelo. Las últimas huellas distinguibles las había dejado atrás hacía varias horas, justo las que llevaba recorriendo aquel páramo rocoso. Se había dejado llevar al azar. Estaba claro que el objeto de su interés estaba acostumbrado a que lo acecharan y procuraba elegir bien los terrenos para despistar a sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, su apuesta había salido bien. La hondonada en la que se encontraba, además de árboles, guardaba algunos vestigios de humedad, producto de las últimas lluvias y justo delante tenía el rastro que andaba buscando. Se quitó la mochila, sacando una cinta métrica y tomó algunas medidas de la misma. Hizo algunos esquemas a lápiz con rapidez y recogió algunos pelos que se habían quedado enganchados en las ramas de alrededor. Lo más probable es que fueran de alguna presa, pero es posible que alguno fuera de su objetivo. Vista la huella, cabía suponer que finalmente había dado alcance al macho que traía de cabeza a la dirección del parque. Seguramente le llevaría unos minutos de ventaja, una media hora a lo sumo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía llevar la panza llena, si aquel ciervo que había encontrado hacía un par de horas era indicativo.

"¿Central? Aquí operativo 14-1. He encontrado lo que buscábamos. Os mando las coordenadas¿vale?" Tras una larga retahila de números, oyó las exclamaciones de la central de operaciones. En pocos minutos tendrían al equipo listo para reponer el transmisor del que aquel macho ladino se había desprendido.

"Aquí Base Lao-Hu. Un vehículo sale para allá con todo preparado. Si quieres te pueden recoger allí."

"No, gracias, ya sabes que me gusta quedarme por aquí de acampada…"

"Sí, aunque francamente, no lo entiendo. ¡Con el frío que hace! Cualquier día me temo que nos encontraremos a nuestro mejor efectivo hecha un cubito de hielo. En fin, buen trabajo, Akane. Nos vemos en la Base el fin de semana¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Cambio y corto."

Guardó el transmisor en la riñonera y se permitió una breve sonrisa antes de seguir su camino, ahora en busca de un lugar para montar la tienda de campaña. Siguiendo la vaguada en dirección descendente llegó a una explanada poblada de hierba. Buscó un rincón seco y libre de piedras y sacó los bártulos. En unos minutos, fruto de una larga experiencia, tenía el campamento montado, a falta de un poco de leña para hacer fuego y poder calentar algo de comida.

Con las manos en torno a una taza de té bien caliente, se dio cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba por hacer hasta el amanecer y se lamentó por enésima vez de su elección. Debería haber aceptado la oferta de la base y volver a la civilización, si es que unos barracones reciclados del ejército podían considerarse como tales. Estar en el monte, de acampada, le traía tantos recuerdos… tantas otras veces saliendo de acampada, en viajes de entrenamiento, preparando algún desafío… y siempre con una figura prominente en todos ellos.

Ranma.

Aparentemente, la herida aún no estaba curada. No importaba que hubieran pasado cinco años, once meses y trece días desde su desaparición.

Después de aquel primer viaje a China lleno de incidentes de toda índole… bueno, la cosa había cambiado considerablemente. Tanto Ranma como ella se habían llevado un susto de aúpa con aquel lío de Saffron y… había dado sus frutos, entre tartamudeos, sonrojos y largo silencios, a un poco de sinceridad por ambas partes y un acuerdo implícito de tomarse en serio el compromiso, no porque lo hubieran decidido sus padres en alguna borrachera épica tan propia de ellos, sino porque sus hijos se lo habían ganado a pulso. Un acuerdo que los había llevado a compartir algún que otro beso a escondidas, miradas que decían más que las palabras pueden expresar, sueños… todo, para acabar bruscamente con la desaparición de Ranma, apenas unos días después de la graduación del Instituto.

Durante días, creyó que se le rompería el corazón, ora de rabia, pensando que le había tomado el pelo, ora de pena, con plena certeza que su desaparición no había sido voluntaria. Todas sus cosas, incluso sus tesoros más secretos, seguían en casa, en la habitación de invitados…

Todos, Ukyo, Konatsu, Ryoga, los Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse… se habían implicado en su búsqueda, por diversos motivos, aunque sin duda el mayor énfasis había recaído en sus espaldas y en Ukyo. Gracias a ello había nacido una gran camaradería entre ellas, producto de una aflicción común. Pero nada de lo que habían intentado había funcionado. Ni siquera los contactos de Nabiki habían sido capaces de proporcionar alguna pista ni Genma, bajo coacción, había podido producir datos que pudieran dar una pista de la situación de Ranma. ¡A saber cuántas veces lo había vendido o comprometido con alguna otra chica¿Cuántas docenas de enemigos quedaban por descubrir? Tras medio año de búsqueda infrutuosa, se habían visto obligadas a aceptar la derrota. Los miembros de la tribu amazona lo habían hecho mucho antes, dejando incluso Japón para volver a su tierra. Los Kuno… ambos habían encontrado nuevos objetos en los que obsesionarse. Cada día que había pasado se sentía morir un poco más, aunque con seguridad su dolor no llegaba apenas a la centésima parte de lo que sentía Nodoka. Reencontrarse con su hijo tras casi once años de ausencia para perderlo tan pronto y sin motivo alguno… la pobre mujer había caído en cama, delirando y llamando a Ranma. Incluso… incluso aunque no fuera parte interesada, sólo de ver a la señora Saotome en ese estado era suficiente para impulsarla a continuar la búsqueda. Podría ser la mujer de un samurai, pero ante todo, era madre y su dolor se le clavaba como una puñalada.

Y sin embargo, no habían podido dar con él. Todos los intentos de búsqueda habían sido en vano. Tras los primeros seis meses y viendo que podía acabar igual que Nodoka, con una crisis nerviosa, Nabiki poco menos que la arrastró a la Universidad, convenciéndola de que hiciera las pruebas de acceso y estudiara algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de tener la cabeza ocupada.

Se lanzó a ello con todo su ímpetu, nacido de la desesperación, aunque no había fin de semana que no dedicara a buscar noticias de desaparecidos, rastreara trenes, gimnasios, campamentos… todo en busca de alguna pista. Pero todo fue inútil. Hasta que al final… perdió la esperanza.

Sus artes marciales habían sido lo primero que se había resentido. Entre los estudios y la búsqueda, al principio, apenas si tenía tiempo para practicar. Pero cuando lo tenía, algunos fines de semana que volvía al Dojo… no podía. Entrar en el gimnasio… le traía demasiados recuerdos. Así que lo dejó, por completo. Ranma no se lo perdonaría, se decía, cada vez que iba a casa, pero… simplemente, no podía. No era lo mismo. En la Universidad tenía que dedicar cuatro horas al día al deporte, la llave que le había permitido el acceso. Se mantenía en forma y tenía buenos resultados en atletismo. Ahí quedaba todo. Su buena forma física también le había venido bien a la hora de conseguir este trabajo, se recordó a sí misma.

En los años de universidad había salido con un chico. Lo había intentado al menos. Estaba condenado al fracaso desde el primer momento, comparándolo con Ranma a cada mínimo detalle. ¿Qué podía hacer, si echaba de menos hasta sus defectos?

La vida seguía, a un ritmo insoportablemente lento. Se alegró de terminar la carrera y poder tener la oportunidad de mancharse las manos de tierra. En cuanto oyó hablar del proyecto Tigre, se había lanzado de cabeza. El trabajo de laboratorio no era para ella. Colaborar con el WWF estaba bien. No es que pagaran muy bien, pero el hecho de estar al aire libre, siguiendo a los esquivos felinos y estudiando sus hábitos tenía su gracia. También tenía el lado agridulce de recordarle el Neko-ken, pero incluso eso tenía su parte positiva: tenía experiencia de primera mano en el manejo de 'grandes felinos'. Así que aquí estaba, en Jiangsu, a un paso del centro de China y del Himalaya, perdida en medio del bosque, a la caza del tigre.

Terminó de cenar, acercando las manos a la hoguera para calentarlas. La temperatura bajaba mucho durante la noche, posiblemente hasta -10º. Debía meterse pronto en la tienda e irse a dormir. Ciertamente, estaba cansada. Miró unos segundos al cielo. Durante aquel último año, muchas veces se habían visto en el tejado de casa, sentados, mirando las estrellas, a veces charlando, a veces… haciendo otras cosas.

'Dónde estás, Ranma?' se preguntó, un rastro de humedad en los ojos. 'Yo… te echo de menos'.

Se levantó, cogiendo la taza y la tetera y las vació sobre el fuego, asegurándose que se quedaran bien apagados y entró en la tienda. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

NOTAS.

Lao-Hu : tigre

Ganar a pulso: ganar algo con esfuerzo

no sé si en las Universidades japonesas dan becas para deportistas; consideradlo una licencia poética.


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Dónde estás?

Capítulo 2.

Calificado por violencia y contenido poco agradable. No apto para menores.

* * *

El estudio de los tigres del Parque Huang Long se llevaría aún unos cinco meses. No tenía aún claro que quería hacer cuando volviera a Japón. Temía volver a casa. Últimamente su padre se había puesto un poco pesado con el tema del dojo, insistiendo en que era la heredera y debía entrenarse como tal. Tantos años habiendo deseado ese reconocimiento y que llegara justo cuando no le interesaba lo más mínimo… Sí que tenía ganas de ver a Kasumi y sus pequeñuelos. Y a Ukyo y los suyos… cuando salió de país estaba bastante avanzada con su segundo embarazo. Konatsu era una joya de padre y no había una niña más mona en la guardería que la suya. El segundo parecía que fuera a ser un varón. Al menos alguien había podido encontrar la felicidad.

Deambuló por las calles de Zhao Lù, sin rumbo fijo. La reunión había terminado antes de lo previsto y tenia un par de días por delante para hacer turismo. Qué menos que aprovecharlos y ver un poco de China que no fueran árboles, ríos y rocas por doquier.

Dando una vuelta por el mercado, se fijó en un rincón donde se agolpaban niños en medio de un gran alboroto. Pensó que sería algún tipo de juguete o marionetas lo que les llamaría la atención, así que se vio sorprendida cuando al pasar a unos metros, los observó sentados en corro, haciéndose gestos unos a otros para guardar silencio y atentos a no perder una sola palabra de un personaje que, sentado en un cojín, iba contando una historia.

¡Un cuenta-cuentos! No había tenido mucha oportunidad de verlos y su dominio del mandarín tampoco era tan bueno como para permitirle entender todas las que relataban, pero aún así, se acercó, curiosa. Dio un pequeño respingo, al fijarse en la figura. Parecía un chico joven, pero… que Benten se apiadara de él, tenía parte de la cara y del cuero cabelludo desfigurados. Ácido sulfúrico, se dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Posiblemente, el pobre había sido víctima de una venganza¿mafia, incluso? El brazo izquierdo parecía colgar inútil del hombro. Por la manera en que lo sacudía, intentando gesticular, parecía que tuviera el codo y la muñeca fracturados y mal soldados. ¡Pobre hombre¿Qué podía haberle pasado?

Sin hacer ruido, tomó asiento. Aún no entendía muy bien el mandarín, así que un poco de práctica no lo vendría mal. 'Además, es una historia para niños, tampoco es que vaya a haber grandes palabros' se dijo.

Dejando vagar la mente, se entretuvo en oír al cuentacuentos tejer su historia. Tenía una voz profunda, aunque quizás un poco quebrada. Al cabo de unos minutos algunas palabras empezaron a resularle familiares. Qinghai, Zhou Quan Xiang, Feng Huang Shan, Luanma… La medio sonrisa melancólica que hasta ese momento lucía se borró para ser sustituída por un rictus de shock, los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Estaba… estaba contando una versión infantil de su experiencia cercana a la muerte??? Durante unos segundos perdió el contacto con el mundo, tan asombrada estaba, para luego concentrarse aún más en la historia. Y en el narrador. Estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, pero era fácil fijarse en la longitud de sus extremidades. Debía ser alto, casi como su padre. Su pelo parecía rapado, pero en las zonas donde estaba creciendo se adivinaba el color negro azabache. Un estudio de sus facciones y de su voz reveló finalmente su identidad.

'¿Mousse¿Qué demonios… le ha pasado?' Akane no salía de su asombro. No había visto al chico de la tribu Niujiezu desde… desde poco después de que Ranma desapareciera. Con él se habían evaporado tantas otras figuras que al principio apenas si había podido identificarlas o no las había echado de menos. Alguna vez había mandado mensajes a Cologne, pero no había tenido respuesta.

Esperó impaciente hasta que terminara su relato. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que al final pasó una bandeja, recogiendo las pocas monedas que unos niños de un pueblo miserable perdido en la montaña podían tener. '¿Hasta dónde tiene que llegar…?' se preguntó, desalentada. Recordaba que antes de llegar a Nerima, Mousse había trabajado en un circo. Claro que, reparó, si está lesionado, difícilmente podrían contratarlo como malabarista o especialista en armas escondidas. Pero, aún así, estaban a cientos de kilómetros del área donde estaban instaladas las Niujiezu. ¿Había pasado algún desastre en el pueblo? Algunas etnias minoritarias en China tenían problemas con el gobierno central del país, no le sorprendería que ese fuera su caso. Permaneció de pie, a unos metros, mientras una ristra de niños se acercaban a él y jugaban con él, con sus mangas, a cambio de algún truco. Incluso lesionado, era capaz de realizar juegos de manos muy ingeniosos para gran placer de los chiquillos.

Cuando se quedó solo, empezó a recoger trabajosamente sus artilugios. Cogiendo unas monedas de su bolso, se acercó y las depositó en la bandeja, a lo que aquel respondió con un 'gracias' apresurado. Aguardó a que terminara de empaquetar, nerviosa. No tenía claro aún cómo dirigirse a él.

"Me ha gustado mucho la historia" dijo finalmente, en japonés.

"Ah, gracias, es una vieja leyenda de la zona del Qinghai… -de pronto, se interrumpió-. ¿Quién eres? No es muy común ver turistas japoneses por esta zona" terminó, suspicaz.

"Mousse… vamos¿no me reconoces? Soy Akane, Akane Tendô…"

"Ak…" se detuvo, tragando saliva con cierto esfuerzo. La mochila que sostenia en la mano se deslizó entre sus dedos al suelo.

"¿Mousse¿Qué te pasa…?"

"Lo siento, yo… no conozco ninguna Akane Tendô…" le espetó, cogiendo la mochila y un bastón y se dirigió a toda prisa a las afueras del pueblo.

"¡Mousse¿Qué coño te pasa? Estoy en China trabajando, pasaba por aquí y te he oído contar la historia. Sólo quería tener noticias tuyas, de Shampoo… Vamos, contesta. ¿Qué ha sucedido?" porfió, mientras corría tras él.

La persecución se mantuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que el chico finalmente tropezó en un tocón y cayó al suelo. Akane se lanzó a ayudarlo, a lo que éste respondió retrocediendo, como asustado.

"¡Mousse! Deja de hacer el idiota, sólo quiero ayudarte. Mousse, no estás en condiciones de viajar por tu cuenta. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Vamos, dímelo, puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué ha sido de tu tribu¿Cómo es que te han dejado solo en este estado¡MOUSSE! "gritó finalmente, agarrándolo de las muñecas y conteniéndolo, a lo que éste respondió con una reacción inesperada: se echó a llorar. Al principio no supo muy bien qué hacer, pero al final optó por acercarse a él, de rodillas, y dejar que se apoyara en ella, abrazándolo por la espalda con suavidad. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido para reducirlo a ese estado?

Al cabo de unos minutos el llanto se redujo a sollozos y un poco de hipo. Lo soltó, dejando una mano apoyada en su hombro y aprovechó para sacar unos pañuelos de papel y dárselos. Se los tuvo que poner en la mano. Si antes su vista era mala, con tejido cicatricial sobre un ojo y sin gafas estaba prácticamente ciego. Su mano en el hombro le confirmó otra cosa: que pasaba hambre. Bajo la túnica que llevaba, sucia y rota, debía estar muy delgado. Buscó en su propia mochila algo para comer. Tenía pensado aprovisionarse en el pueblo en el que estaban, así que tampoco llevaba gran cosa, pero puso unos pocos frutos secos y galletas en manos de Mousse que se los llevó a la nariz y los devoró en cuestión de segundos. Tras un trago de agua, se quedaron el uno frente a la otra. No quería ponerse pesada, pero la verdad, la curiosidad se la comía. Y sin embargo, se contuvo. Sea lo que fuere lo que le hubiera acaecido a Mousse, no tenía pinta de ser un paseo por el parque.

El chico agachó la cabeza, pasándose la mano, temblorosa, por el pelo.

"¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me ha pasado?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?"

"No te lo puedo contar aquí. Estamos demasiado cerca… ¿dónde estamos, exactamente¿Cómo se llama el pueblo, quiero decir?"

"Euhhh, Zhao Lù , creo. Debemos estar a unos ochocientos metros del pueblo."

"Demasiado cerca -murmuró, negando con la cabeza-. Tendrás que guiarme, hacia las montañas."

Estupefacta, pero inquieta y con el alma en vilo, asintió, tomando el bastón que yacía en el suelo y poniéndoselo en una mano y cogiéndolo de la otra. Dejaron atrás los arrozales que rodeaban el pueblo, adentrándose en un bosquecillo, para luego llegar a la cima de una colina pelada y seguir por la cresta hasta llegar al borde de un barranco. El rumor ensordecedor del agua terminó de intranquilizarla, pero relajó los hombros y se enfrentó a Mousse, dispuesta a sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

Éste pareció entender el gesto sin necesidad de palabras y tanteó el terreno con el bastón, buscando un sitio para sentarse.

"¿Te importaría recoger un poco de leña? Puede llevar un poco de tiempo. Esta noche será fría."

Akane asintió. En unos pocos minutos, se oía el crepitar del fuego y ambos tendieron las manos hacias las llamas para aprovechar el calor.

Su nerviosismo crecía por momentos, llegando incluso a desear no oír nada de lo que el chico tuviera que contarle, temiendo alguna historia cruenta, de grandes catástrofes o algo similar, pero ya que habían llegado hasta allí…

Mousse parecía entender aquella especie de torbellino interior. A tientas, localizó a Akane y le cogió la mano.

"Akane…- se interrumpió, tomando aire- no sé… no sé cómo decirte esto. Ranma… Ranma está vivo y es prisionero de las Niujiezu."

* * *

NOTAS

Zhou Quan Xiang: Jusenkyo

Feng Huang Shan: monte Fénix

Luanma: Ranma

Niujiezu: Joketsuzoku : pueblo/tribu de las mujeres valientes


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dónde estás? Capítulo 3.

Calificado M por lenguaje y contenido violento. Menores abstenerse.

* * *

'Ranma está vivo… y es prisionero de las Niujiezu'.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Ba-bum.

Akane sintió el latido de su corazón en los oídos, ahogando cualquier otro ruido. Ranma… prisionero…

'Está… está vivo'. Alegría. Sin límites.

'Prisionero'. Si estaba vivo, ésa era la única razón de no haber vuelto a verle el pelo. Y ya podían tenerlo bien sujeto, porque el Ranma que ella conocía no se pararía ante nada y ante nadie para recobrar su libertad. Y volver junto a ella, de eso estaba segura.

'Las Niujiezu…' Cerró los ojos. Sintió como si una katana le atravesara el corazón a cámara lenta y cómo se la extraían con igual lentitud. Y quién sujetaba la empuñadura?

Shampoo.

Esa…

Maldita Shampoo! Apretó los ojos, llevándose el brazo a la boca y hundiendo en él los dientes. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr pronto por sus mejillas, aunque la herida autoinflingida apenas si la notó.

Maldita… zorra! Qué bien los había engañado a todos, incluyendose a sí misma, ayudándolos en la busca de Ranma, con lo que ella había interpretado como un gesto de buena fe, de dejar atrás las hostilidades…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, las lágrimas aún deslizándose por su rostro y cuello para mirar a Mousse. Su espresión de dolor y rabia hablaban por sí solas y no pasaron desapercibidos para el hombre, que se limitó a asentir y apretarle la mano.

Una sóla palabra cruzó sus labios, su voz rota.

"Cómo?"

Mousse cerró los ojos unos segundos, haciendo acopio de valor.

"Fue cosa de Cologne... –se interrumpió- no, empezó mucho antes – la miró con uan sonrisa melancólica –. No necesito recordarte lo que pasó en el monte Fénix, sobre todos después de lo de esta tarde, verdad? Cuando volvimos a Nerima, Cologne nos interrogó tanto a Shampoo como a mí sobre el tema. Tengo la impresión de que el relato de Shampoo no fue del todo completo, aunque tampoco puedo llamarla mentirosa a la cara, esas cosas tienen sus consecuencias en nuestra tribu. Por lo visto, engordó su papel en la historia y dejó varios detalles de lado, especialmente cuando te convertiste en muñeca, la reacción de Ranma y tu papel en la batalla final. Claro que yo rellené alegremente los huecos, porque tenía bien claro dónde quedaban las cosas en lo que a ti y a tu prometido se referían. También es cierto que cuando le di mi opinión sobre el tema a la matriarca se limitó a golpearmen con su bastón en la cabeza y mandarme callar. Era algo que no quería oír. No lo sé seguro, pero creo que mandó por noticias de la batalla a otros miembros de la tribu, otras matriarcas, quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, nuestro pueblo está casi al lado del Monte Fénix. Mientras tanto se limitó a estar de observadora. No le hizo mucha gracia lo de aquel intento de boda. Y yo… yo estaba demasiado cegado. Incluso ayudé a Shampoo a preparar aquellos nikuman explosivos, pensando que era comida de verdad… Qué idiota! Y luego apareció aquel tonel de Nan Ni Quan… y me dejé llevar. Si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora… - miró al suelo con expresión amarga-. Bah, es inútil pensar en ello.

El caso es que durante unas semanas ni Cologne ni Shampoo intentaron nada nuevo. Un día llegó un correo del pueblo, con varios paquetes. En aquel momento no le di importancia, tan cegado como estaba por conquistar a mi paisana, sobre todo cuando vi que no hacía ningún intento muy serio para atrapar a Ranma. Bueno, salvo el ocasional saludo de saltar sobre él con la bici y tal, pero, en fin, te darías cuenta que Ranma la evitaba y se ponía serio cuando la veía aparecer. Creo…que tenían miedo de adelantar la jugada y que les explotara en la cara. Ahora que uno ve las cosas con perspectiva, imagino que pretendían crear una sensación de falsa seguridad. Ves? Incluso cuando Ranma desapareció, ofrecieron su ayuda, desinteresada. Ofrecimos, mejor dicho. Incluso yo estaba genuinamente preocupado por alguien que consideraba un antiguo rival… Cuánto fue? Tres meses, lo que estuvimos buscándolo? Cuando decidieron que aquello no les llevaba a ninguna parte, protesté. Vaya si protesté! Me hicieron saber bien claro que daban el asunto por terminado, que tendría que continuar sin apoyo de ninguna clase. Y mientras, yo seguía con la búsqueda, ayudándote. 'Haz lo que te plazca, no es asunto nuestro'. No sé cómo no caí antes. Se rindieron con demasiada facilidad.

Hicieron las maletas y se fueron de vuelta a China. Me dejaron en la calle, aunque no me importó demasiado, Cologne es una verdadera tirana. No la eché de menos. Cuando nos dimos por rendidos… bueno, pensé en volver a casa. Me costó lo mío, sobre todo porque no tenía visado… y pensaba contar con algunos de los contactos de Cologne, pero me dieron con la puerta en las narices. Lo tuve un poco difícil para entrar en el país. Y la vuelta a casa no es precisamente un paseo, bueno, ya conoces esto, qué te voy a contar. Así que allí estoy yo, de vuelta en mi pueblo natal. Todo parece igual que cuando salí de allí… sólo que había un aire de secretismo… los hombres, los pocos que quedaban, andaban con la cabeza más agachada que de costumbre. Las mujeres parecían… más violentas. Y Shampoo… bueno, decir que no se dignó a saludarme sería decir poco. Tuve un recibimiento muy caluroso, sobre todo por la somanta de palos que me dio. Me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Insistió en que me largara de allí, el típico rollo sobre mi escasa valía… ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Me deprimió un poco pero no le di mucha importancia. Lo importante era que vivía en una cabaña, sola. En la tribu, eso es un indicativo del rango, de la mayoría de edad de las guerreras. Intenté hacerme invitar, pero no hubo manera. Así estuve, varias semanas, hasta que empecé a notar cosas… raras. La cabaña siempre estaba custodiada, por Cologne como mínimo, Shampoo una buena parte del tiempo y cuando no ella, otra chica de su edad. La cocina en la tribu es comunal, se prepara comida para toda la tribu y se reparte en función del estatus. Al principio no me fijé, pero al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que se llevaba a su cabaña raciones muy generosas. Y no todo lo que entraba era comida. De vez en cuando era alguna decocción. Pensé que podía ser té o algo similar… qué ingenuo!

Uno de los días que andaba rondando por la cabaña, aprovechando que Cologne estaba en una reunión de las matriarcas me acerqué… oí gritos… pensando que se había colado algún intruso entré… y allí estaba Ranma, atado de manos y pies, forcejeando como podía… En seguida se acercó Shampoo y le frotó un pañuelo en la cara… y cayó desvanecido…"

"Por qué no me avisaste?" preguntó Akane, débilmente.

"Crees que no lo intenté? Apenas di un paso para acercarme a él, Cologne me inmovilizó con su bastón. Me dejó sin habla y sin poder moverme durante unos días. Cologne… Cologne es una buena actriz. Jugó su papel de abuela bonachona, un poco tramposa, pero inofensiva en general, salvo lo de las artes marciales, claro… Me dejó bien claro cuál sería mi destino si abría la boca. La lengua del gato hubiera sido una técnica muy suave comparado con lo que me tenía preparado. Y francamente, no quería quedarme en mi forma de pato para toda la vida. Pequé de idiota, una vez más.

Aún no tengo claro del todo cómo se llevaron a Ranma, pero estoy casi seguro de que les ayudaron otros miembros de la tribu. Probablemente Shampoo se encargó de la distracción y Cologne le aplicó un punto de presión para mantenerlo paralizado. Creo que les dio alguna sorpresa que otra con ese tema, después de haber sufrido alguna que otra vez de ese tipo de técnicas. Imagino que hablaría del tema con… Tofu, se llamaba vuestro médico? Por lo que averigüé, tuvieron que llevarlo hasta el poblado drogado. E incluso así lo tenían maniatado. Créeme, Akane, Ranma hizo todo cuanto pudo por escapar…"

"Pero… tanto tiempo…? Por qué… por qué…?"

"Por qué lo quieren en la tribu, a cualquier precio? Piensa en el Monte Fénix. Piensa en una tribu que sigue viviendo como hace… dos mil años? Los que hemos estado fuera conocemos las comodidades y los defectos del mundo moderno, pero somos muy pocos los que hemos salido a que nos dé el aire. En qué crees que piensa un pueblo que utiliza una tecnología casi de la edad de piedra? En la supervivencia, pura y simple. Quienes sobreviven? Los más fuertes, los más resistentes, los más hábiles. Ranma cumple con todos esos criterios. Es el candidato ideal para ceder ese bagaje a la siguiente generación."

Akane sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Tantos años dedicados a estudiar la teoría de la evolución, la selección natural y la selección dirigida, para oírla expuesta de una forma tan cruda en labios de Mousse… Sintió ganas de vomitar, presintiendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

"Qué han hecho con él?"

Mousse cerró los ojos, apretando los labios y llevándose una mano a la boca. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

"Di mejor qué no han hecho con él… Shampoo intentó convencerlo por todos los medios de que fuera su… concubino? Qué mal suena eso, verdad? Puntos de presión, pociones afrodisíacas, todo lo que se te ocurra. Lo intentó todo, con tal de seducirlo. Tengo que reconocerlo, no todos los hombres hubieran podido aguantar lo que él.

Al cabo de varios meses, lo único que consiguieron fue tener a Shampoo frustrada perdida y tener que lidiar casi todos los días con los intentos de fuga de Ranma.

Después de una reunión de matriarcas, justo cuando fui a investigar en la cabaña, habían decidido otro curso de acción. Ahí estuve de testigo directo. Lo otro son meras suposiciones, pero estoy convencido de que se acercan bastante a la realidad.

Le ofrecieron convertirse en miembro de pleno derecho de la tribu, como chica, si accedía a tener hijos. Te puedes imaginar su respuesta, no? Pero no cedieron ni un milímetro. Hicieron pasar a todos los hombres de la tribu por allí, a ver si encontraba a alguno deseable. A Shampoo se la llevaban los demonios, de lo furiosa que estaba. Incluso… incluso me propusieron a mí como padre de sus hijos… Mi opinión no contaba para nada. Todavía me dan escalofríos de pensar qué habria pasado si la cosa hubiera ido adelante… Me habrían drogado hasta las cejas, Cologne sabía perfectamente que yo no participaría voluntariamente… y gracias a ella… bueno, ya me entiendes, me apartaron del proyecto, más que nada, para que no lo ayudara a salir de allí…"

"Qué ha sido de él, Mousse? Por favor –se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela- no me digas… que algún… miembro de tu tribu la violó?"

"Violar a Ranma-chica? Estás loca? El castigo para ese delito es peor que la muerte…"

"Pero entonces… por qué lo retienen?"

"Sólo es delito si la víctima es una mujer."


	4. Chapter 4

¿Dónde estás? Capítulo 4.

* * *

'Sólo es delito si la víctima es una mujer.'

Akane palideció, sintiendo cómo se le retorcían las entrañas. Se levantó corriendo, apartándose unos metros del fuego y dejándose caer de rodillas, vomitó. Tosió varias veces, limpiándose la boca con la manga del jersey. Cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la náusea. Mantuvo la palma de la mano en la boca, respirando profundamente. Se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose a su mochila. Cogió un termo de té y se enjuagó la boca con un trago, escupiéndolo poco después. Miró a Mousse unos segundos, apartando en seguida la mirada. El relato hasta ese momento la había dejado horrorizada, pero… la mera idea… cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo un sabor amargo en la garganta. Se forzó a tragar saliva. Ella había sido la que se había metido en ese lío, la que había reconocido a Mousse, insistido en hablar con él y que le explicara qué había pasado… tendría que afrontar su decisión hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aunque no pudiera volver a dormir tranquila el resto de su vida.

"Continúa" exortó, la voz ronca.

"… - Mousse se interrumpió, inseguro, incapaz?-. Es… tienes suficiente con oír que al final consiguieron su propósito. Shampoo… y otras dos chicas tienen descendencia de Ranma…"

Shampoo? Otras dos chicas…? No, eso no era suficiente.

"Quiero la historia. Completa. Me da igual si al final tú o yo o los dos echamos el hígado por la boca de tanto vomitar o si se me sale el cerebro por las orejas. Quiero oírlo. Quiero saber lo que pasó. Porque cuando me enfrente a ellas, quiero mirarlas a la cara. Quiero que vean en mis ojos lo que han hecho. Y quiero que sepan que van a morir, hasta la última de ellas."

Su voz empezó temblorosa, quebrada, apenas audible, pero conforme fue progresando, aumentó el volumen, la seguridad, la certeza. Al tanto que pronunciaba las palabras fue consciente de lo que quería hacer. Les haría pagar. Y no porque le hubieran arrebatado el novio, no. Después de tantas aventuras con toda la pandilla, más de una vez se había planteado que Ranma acabara con alguna de las otras chicas, y por mucho que le doliera, sabía que terminaría por aceptarlo. Pero hacerlo así, por la fuerza, contra su voluntad… recurriendo a… no, ni siquiera quería pensar la palabra. Cerró los puños, sintiendo cómo las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Cuando pronunció su sentencia sobre la tribu, miró a Mousse a los ojos, para que le quedaran claras cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"No sabes lo que dices, Akane… - Mousse le dijo suavemente, intentando cogerle una mano; ésta lo esquivó, no quería consuelos fáciles, ni mucho menos que le hicieran la contraria en una cosa así-. Akane, mírame. Mírame! Mira lo que han hecho de mí, a qué me han reducido. Apenas si he logrado escapar con vida y tengo una condena de muerte pendiente sobre mi cabeza. Estoy huyendo, Akane. Por qué crees que te he evitado en el pueblo? Van a por mí y si alguien nos ha visto y me ha reconocido, irán a por ti también. Y si consiguen averiguar quién eres… no quiero imaginar lo que te prepararían… Akane, por favor, lo mejor que puedes hacer… es desear que Ranma muera pronto. Tal y como está, lo más probable es que no tarde en suceder…"

"NO!!!!!!! –gritó, espantando todo tipo de fauna circundante, los ojos llameantes-. No. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos luchado, todos los rescates… TODO, crees que lo voy a dejar en la estacada? Me da igual si me dejo la vida en ello. Crees que Ranma se lo pensó mucho cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Saffron? Tengo una deuda con él. Y tengo una más grave con las Niujiezu. Y yo siempre pago mis deudas- miró a Mousse, luego al suelo-. Mira, Mousse, sé que no va a ser fácil, qué demonios, va a ser jodidamente difícil. Tienes razón, no tengo más que mirarte. No puedo protegerte, joder, ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí misma. Pero puedo conseguir aliados. Puedo… todos nosotros podemos rescatar a Ranma. Pero tengo que saber a qué me enfrento. No quiero traer a nadie aquí sin que sepan qué se van a encontrar. Te necesito, Mousse. Necesito esa ayuda. Puedo intentar sacarte del país, pero necesito un punto de apoyo para poder mover el mundo. Por favor."

Mousse la escuchó y calló, la expresión melancólica, recordando… recordando todas las aventuras que habían corrido juntos, la rivalidad, el odio, pero también el compañerismo, la sensación de poder contar con los demás.

"Prepara té. A los dos nos hará falta."

Mientras Akane se afanaba en torno al fuego, Mousse hurgó en su mochila, extrayendo una vieja túnica y poniéndosela por encima. A pesar de estar al lado de la lumbre, se sentía helado de frío. O quizá era de miedo.

"Cuando… cuando llegues-llegueis al poblado… piensa que no vais a poder contar con Ranma para nada, va a ser un peso muerto…"

"Por qué?"

"Después te lo explico. Procurad acercaos desde distintas direcciones, en grupos pequeños, si lo hacéis en un gran grupo, mandarán una partida de guerreras y estarán en alerta. Te lo advierto, necesitarás mucha ayuda. Cuenta unas 3 a 4 matriarcas, con un nivel de experiencia similar a Cologne y unas 60 guerreras; al menos la mitad tienen el mismo nivel que Shampoo, unas diez o doce son mejores que ella. El resto de las mujeres se encarga de trabajos comunales, pero llevan armas…"

"Y los hombres? Son una amenaza?"

"La mayoría no tienen entrenamiento en artes marciales o es muy básico. No sabría decirte, habrá algunos que os ataquen, otros quizá decidan ayudaros, otros… saldrán por piernas. No cuentes con ellos, por si acaso.

El pueblo… bueno, tiene unas estructura muy típica de poblado agrícola, cabañas de madera y bambú, hay unas cuarenta más pequeñas, correspondientes a las guerreras, varias comunales para niños pequeños y adultos; la cabaña más grande es como una especie de sala de reuniones, es fácil de reconocer, tiene un par de estandartes de seda en la puerta, blancos, con hanzi en rojo y negro. Es lo que llamamos Casa del Pueblo.

La cabaña donde tienen a Ranma prisionero… espero que no lo hayan cambiado desde que huí de allí… es la más cercana a la casa del pueblo. Tiene un estandarte en seda blanca y caracteres en púrpura y negro.

No es fácil llegar hasta allí, ya te he dicho antes que hay puestos de alerta en el entorno, a medio y un kilómetro, suele haber unos 6 en verano y 4 en invierno. Busca los árboles más grandes o algún pico destacado a buena altura y huye de ellos, porque casi seguro que hay alguien apostado allí.

El punto de acceso más fácil está en el sureste, en la dirección del río. Evítalo, está muy vigilado. El valle es ancho, pero escarpado, el avance por la noche es un riesgo muy importante –la expresión de desmayo en el rostro de Akane era bien patente, casi todas sus ideas se veían tiradas por tierra; decididamente, las Niujiezu no eran tontas, sólo malvadas y crueles-. Ahora mismo… no sé me ocurre qué más te podría servir de ayuda, con el brazo roto… no puedo hacerte un esquema de la distribución de cabañas, aunque tampoco sé si te sería muy útil…- se la quedó mirando, calculador-. Con cuánta gente piensas contar?"

"Uh? – preguntó Akane estúpidamente, absorta en sus planes de conquista-. Ah, ya, aaaaaah Ukyo, si ya ha parido, Konatsu, posiblemente Genma… eeeeh, creo que eso es todo…"

"Estás de broma, verdad?" –inquirió Mousse, incrédulo.

"Creo que no… Bueno… quizás… tú crees que podría contar con Herb y su pandilla? Le deben un favor a Ranma…"

"La dinastía Almizcle? –Mousse se detuvo, sacudido por un estremecimiento-. Las relaciones con las Niujiezu son… bueno, del tipo 'yo no me meto en tus asuntos y tú no te metes en los míos'. No sé si se atreverían a romper la especie de pacto de no agresión que tienen las dos tribus… además… no se caracterizan por tratar muy bien a las chicas…"

Una parte de Akane se rebelaba por gritar que le daba igual, quería rescatar a Ranma a cualquier precio, pero… podría vivir consigo misma si condenaba a las amazonas al mismo destino que le habían deparado a Ranma? Tendría… tendría que meditarlo con mucho cuidado…

"Bueno, parece que todos mis efectivos están contados… Joder, cinco personas, y de ellas, una ni siquiera…"

"Ni siquiera qué?"

"Ya no practico artes marciales. Soy atleta, lo más parecido que podría hacer sería lanzamiento de jabalina o disco…"

Mousse permaneció unos segundos silencioso, tratando de digerir la información. Cuatro personas contra unos 100 efectivos, tirando a la baja? No lo pudo evitar, rompió a reír. Akane sonrió, comprendiendo de lo que iba la cosa. Era absolutamente…

"Es la cosa más ridícula y absurda que he oído en mi vida…-dijo Mousse, entre carcajadas-. Sabes? Es tan absurdo que puede que funcione. Que Long Nu os proteja -la exhortó, riendo suavemente-. Ahora, hablando en serio. No bastará con dejarlas inconscientes o entrar y secuestrar a Ranma, tendréis que causar bastante daño e impedir la persecución. O retrasarla. Necesitaréis ventaja. Piensa que tendréis que cargar con Ranma…"

"Me vas a explicar por qué de una buena vez?"

"A ello iba – se detuvo, respirando profundamente-. Lo mantienen drogado casi permanentemente, está hecho casi un vegetal."


	5. Chapter 5

¿Dónde estás? Capítulo 5. No apto para menores ni para gente con el estómago delicado.

* * *

'Es casi un vegetal… casi un vegetal… un vegetal…'

Por unos segundos esas palabras rebotaron en su caja craneal, creando mil y un ecos, hasta dejarla ensordecida y muda ante la noción. Un vegetal. Un individuo que no podía estarse quieto ni aún en una escayola de los pies a la cabeza, forzado a… Hizo un esfuerzo para tragar saliva y eliminar el nuevo ataque de naúsea.

'Calma' se dijo a sí misma. No recurrió como antiguamente a técnicas de respiración, ni meditación. Ni siquiera a desahogarse a base de puñetazo limpio. Se dejó llevar por su nuevo entrenamiento como científica, como si aquello fuera un caso más para examinar bajo lupa, igual que cuando le había tocado hacer vivisecciones de bichos varios. Tan solo necesitaba saber las circunstancias, las sustancias implicadas, tal vez, para llegar a un diagnóstico y buscar un antídoto, un paliativo. Una solución.

"Ponme al día" le indicó a Mousse, las maneras frías, mientras añadía unas ramas a la lumbre. "Quiero todos los detalles".

Mousse miró al suelo, debatiéndose si ceder a su petición reservar información. Incluso en dosis pequeñas, no iba a ser bonita. Pero tampoco iba a ganar nada ocultando lo poco que sabía, en todo caso, le pondría peor las cosas a Akane y su equipo y si podía ayudar en algo… joder, claro que lo haría! Estaba hasta las narices de las amazonas, de sus leyes, de sus tonterías. Estaba harto de Shampoo, de su arrogancia, de su egoísmo, de su indiferencia hacia los demás. Estaba harto de Cologne y de sus manipulaciones. Nadie se merecía caer en sus garras. Huyendo no hacía otra cosa que prolongar su agonía propia y la del resto de miembros de su tribu oprimidos como él y la de otros extranjeros a la tribu que pudieran tener algún contacto con ellos. Era hora de plantarles cara.

"Utilizaron un opioide para dejarlo inconsciente cuando estaba todavía en Nerima, son relativamente fáciles de conseguir. Lo más habitual en la tribu es disimularlo con incienso. Como siempre había algunas barritas quemándose en el restaurante, seguro que Ranma no sospechó nada. Aún así, tiene una constitución fuerte, empezó a despertarse enseguida, así que tuvieron que recurrir a los puntos de presión para mantenerlo inmóvil, sobre todo sin poder hablar. Tampoco podían pasarse con el opio, interfiere con la capacidad reproductiva, igual que la maría. Hablando con otros hombres de la tribu averigüé que dos matriarcas y un grupo de seis guerreras habían estado fuera del poblado durante unos meses. Las fechas coincidían. Cologne y Shampoo se quedaron en Japón para mantener las apariencias. No sé muy bien en qué punto concreto de Japón embarcaron para acá, las matriarcas guardan bien esos secretos – Mousse se detuvo unos segundos, contemplando una idea que se le había venido en ese instante a la cabeza-. Puede que tu hermana Nabiki pueda averiguarlo. No es ella una maestra en conseguir información? Sé que es un puerto que recibe mucha mercancía de China. Si busca algún producto… ah, digamos, exótico, tiene que buscar allí- Akane se limitó a asentir-. Su estancia en el pueblo no fue muy agradable. Creo que las matriarcas intentaron… 'suavizarlo'…"

"Suavizarlo? Qué quieres decir?"

Mousse se mordió los labios. Recordó la repugancia que había sentido cuando había hecho sus averiguaciones. No había disminuído un ápice.

"Tortura –la contuvo, cuando la vió levantarse, furiosa-. No es lo que crees! No me malinterpretes… no… no sé cómo explicarlo. No creas que intento justificarlas. Fue… bueno, algunos hombres me comentaron que le habían dado varias palizas. Que las aguantara y que intentara escaparse cada dos por tres… sólo las reafirmaba en la necesidad de que se uniera a la tribu como fuera. No tengo que decirte por dónde les mandó Ranma que se metieran su oferta.

Cuando llegó Shampoo, hubo un cambio de táctica. Intentó seducirlo por las buenas. Incluso – rió, con una risa amarga- incluso le dijo que te había matado a ti… El cuero cabelludo aún no se le ha recuperado. Casi la mató en ese instante. La única manera de mantenerlo subyugado fue a base de palizas. Cologne le tuvo que enseñar una foto tuya en la Universidad para convencerlo de que seguías con vida. Creo que estuvo tentada de chantajearlo, a costa de tu seguridad, pero se le fue pronto la idea.

Al ver que ni la violencia ni la seducción iban a funcionar, probaron con afrodisíacos. Se partió el labio varias veces, resistiendo los avances de Shampoo. Los comentarios más neutrales que hacían algunos de mis amigos eran que se comportaba como una prostituta… Incluso algunos intentaron convencerlo de que cediera… Ni flores. Seguían igual que al principio, a medio camino entre los narcóticos suaves y los puntos de presión.

Cuando al fin conseguí llegar a la aldea y después de vérmelas con Shampoo, averiguar cómo estaba todo… bueno, fue cuando empezaron a pensar en convertirlo en chica y hacerla miembro de la tribu, y que fuera él el que tuviera los hijos… No tengo que añadir nada a eso que no te dijera hace un rato.

Debía llevar allí… más de un año, casi un año y medio. Viendo que nada funcionaba, ni la violencia, ni el trato de convertirse en chica, ni dejarlo sin comer… al final sacaron el armamento pesado. Lo intentaron primero con el lavado de cerebro. Estuvieron machacándolo varios meses, en más de un sentido. No sé cómo aguantó, de verdad que no lo entiendo. No… no sé cómo funciona el tema, pero está claro que Ranma tiene una fortaleza mental impresionante. No me sorprende que se sacara de la manga el Mouko Takabisha. Intenté… intenté rescatarlo un par de veces. La primera, se limitaron a azotarme hasta dejarme inconsciente. Casi me muero desangrado. Tardé varios meses en recuperarme. La siguiente vez, fue una paliza. No me quedé paralítico por un pelo. Ni siquiera mi madre se compadeció de mí.

Después de aquello, decidieron pasar al ataque definitivo. Si no podían con su voluntad, lo dejarían sin ella. Por eso lo mantienen drogado permanentemente. No sabría decirte qué le dan, es un cocktail, cosas para mantenerlo apático, para dormirlo, para despertarlo, para evitar ataques de violencia, para mitigar el mono, y… bueno, para lo que estaban buscando, para que Shampoo tuviera su descendencia…."

Mousse se detuvo, sonriendo por un instante, un gesto cruel en esas circunstancias. Akane se contuvo al verlo, deseando borrarle esa mueca de su semblante, cuando lo vio cambiar a una expresión de… asco.

"Esa… estúpida zorra se llevó su merecido – escupió, mostrando los dientes-. Tuvieron que inyectarle tal cantidad de afrodisíaco y alguna sustancia hipnotizante… -rió quedamente, asustando a Akane-… lo transformaron en una bestia. Shampoo esperaba una noche de bodas… y apenas si salió con vida. Le provocó varias lesiones, mordiscos, arañazos, desgarros… casi se desangró. Pero consiguió lo que quería, se quedó embarazada. Tuvo que estar ocho meses sin moverse, casi como si estuviera en una unidad de cuidados intensivos. Estuvo a punto de abortar varias veces, de tantas lesiones que tenía. Tuvo suerte que la medicina femenina está muy avanzada en nuestra tribu… Pero lo mejor de todo… lo mejor de todo fue cuando llegó el parto… qué sorpresa se llevó, la muy puta…"

"Mousse… - musitó Akane- me estás asustando. Qué te pasa? Parece que disfrutas contando esto…"

El chico se volvió para mirarla, los dientes al descubierto, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Uno de ellos estaba parcialmente cerrado, debido a la cicatriz del ácido sulfúrico, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Al cabo de unos segundos, se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela. Empezó a sacudirse, echándose a llorar poco después.

"Lo… lo siento, Akane… nunca… nunca creí… que le desearía mal a Shampoo. Yo… yo la quería, Akane. Amas… amas a alguien toda tu vida… y de pronto descubres que es un monstruo… . La odio, Akane, he aprendido a odiarla… y… y me alegro de que todo le saliera mal… sabes, me alegro! Se lo merece! Se lo merece!"

Akane lo agarró, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Mousse se debatió un rato, llorando y riendo por igual, preso de un ataque de histeria. Sin pensarlo mucho, le atizó una bofetada, que resonó como un trueno en medio del silencio del bosque. Mousse la miró, los ojos abiertos como platos, una mano sobre la mejilla.

"Gracias, Akane. Necesitaba eso… Es horrible… tan solo recordarlo… pero no me arrepiento de lo que te he dicho. Odio a Shampoo. Y me alegro de que haya acabado como lo ha hecho…"

"Qué le ha pasado? Ha muerto?"

"No, pero desearía estarlo. Tuvo un parto complicado, le tuvieron que quitar la matriz. Y aún tiene secuelas físicas de su encuentro con Ranma. Se puede decir que le echó un polvo inolvidable…"

Para su sorpresa y horror, Akane se encontró riendo. Mousse torció el labio, en un gesto socarrón.

"Pero sabes qué fue lo mejor de todo? Que tuvo un niño!"


	6. Chapter 6

¿Dónde estás

¿Dónde estás? Capítulo 6.

No apto para menores ni gente con estómago delicado.

* * *

Akane miró al suelo, buscando un tronco que echar al fuego. Era una simple excusa para romper el discurso. Sentía… que no podía más, aunque sabía que aún le quedaban cosas por oír. Por un momento… deseó no haber oído nada. Era muy feliz en su ignorancia, buscando tigres aquí y allá, suspirando por Ranma, pero sin más consecuencias. Se pasó las manos por los hombros, en un vano intento de darse calor, pero era inútil. Áquel era un frío que venía del interior, de sumar el shock que le había producido hasta ahora el relato de Mousse y de reconocer que hubiera preferido no tropezárselo. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de mirarse en un espejo. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a su propio egoísmo cara a cara? Era demasiado fácil ser valiente cuando uno no tiene ni idea de a lo que se enfrenta. Pero ser responsable… era harina de otro costal.

Al final se levantó, restregándose los ojos con las manos, como alejando el sueño. ¡Ja! Después de esta noche tendría que tomar valeriana en cantidades industriales.

Andó un poco, intentando ignorar a su conciencia acusadora. Francamente, no sabía lo que podía pensar de ella Mousse en ese momento y tampoco le importaba. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos… o unas horas, para digerir la información.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sentarse, la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Qué ha sido de Shampoo?"

Mousse la miró fijamente y permaneció en silencio.

"Por qué lo quieres saber?" preguntó, quedamente.

"Si crees que siento compasión por ella, no te equivoques. Me gustaría sacarle los ojos y dárselos de comer, puede que el hígado también. Quiero saber si será un estorbo."

Su voz sonaba inusualmente fría, monótona. No sabía si intentaba convencer a Mousse de sus intenciones o a sí misma.

"No lo sé, depende de cómo la pilles. Desde la operación… no es la misma. Lo mismo es la persona más cordial del mundo que la sucesora de Pol Pot. Tiene accesos de ira y se pone muy violenta. Algunas veces es completamente irracional, otras… se deleita en provocar daño… Más que un estorbo, cuéntala como un peligro. En un par de ocasiones ha atacado a Ranma, a su propio hijo… por no mencionar a las otras dos chicas…"

"El niño… es… está bien?"

Mousse sonrió levemente.

"Hasta el momento en que me fui, sí, se recupera muy bien de cualquier enfermedad y es jodidamente rápido, gracias a eso se ha salvado de heridas graves. No ha heredado sólo el aspecto del padre…"

"Se parece a Ranma?"

"Que si se parece? Como un cabello a otro! El pelo, los ojos… son idénticos. Todavía no tengo claro si Cologne y el resto de las matriarcas están contentas con él o no… por supuesto que querían herederas, y en lugar de eso… ahora se las tienen que ver con tres diablillos. Debe ser su karma, que vuelve para morderles el culo…"

"Las otras dos chicas… también tuvieron niños?"

"Las dos, sí. En otras circunstancias, supongo que Ranma se pavonearía de lo lindo…"

"Está… lo mantienen drogado?"

"No les queda otro remedio. Lo desintoxicaron un poco cuando Shampoo se quedó embarazada, pensando que aceptaría su papel de marido y ser su criado… aún no me explico cómo Cologne pudo ser tan estúpida. Dejó a dos guerreras que intentaron detenerlo casi paralíticas… Ni siquiera se rindió cuando le mostraron al crío, aunque se pareciera a él como si fuera un clon. Si acaso, se enfureció más.

A partir de ahí, quedó claro que su papel sería únicamente de semental. Después de lo que le pasó a Shampoo, no había tantas voluntarias y después de que Xinyi muriera en el parto, menos aún, le provocó unas lesiones terribles. A Meili le tocó el turno al fallar en no sé qué misión. Ahora… no sé lo que van a hacer. Después del parto de Meili, intenté liberarlo. Esta ha sido mi recompensa –comentó, señalándose con la mano-. No sé si lo mantendrán con vida, es posible que intenten hacer alguna prueba más, a ver si al fin consiguen una niña. En ese caso, se puede dar por muerto. Aunque… bueno, tal y como está, no es muy diferente de estar muerto. De hecho, es como estar muerto y que te manden al 17º anillo del infierno…"

Ambos quedaron callados unos minutos, ponderando, cada uno a su modo, la situación. Al final, fue Mousse el que rompió el silencio.

"Qué vas a hacer, Akane? De verdad piensas rescatarlo?"

Akane permaneció en silencio, ajena a todo. Amateratsu, en qué lío se había metido! Con lo bien planeada que tenía su vida! Terminar el proyecto Lao Hu, volver a Japón, ser profesora de Instituto, quizá trabajar en un zoológico… pensar en Ranma al levantarse, al acostarse…

Jodido Ranma, siempre fastidiándole los esquemas, desde el primer día que aterrizó en su vida! Y cuando desapareció, acaso no había tirado por la borda todos sus planes de futuro? Fuera como fuera, se las arreglaba para dejarlo todo patas arriba. Pero si el precio de volver a sentirse viva era un poco de caos, bienvenido sea.

"Akane… Akane! En qué piensas?" le preguntó Mousse, un poco preocupado.

La chica levantó la cabeza, mostrando los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas empapadas.

"Está en el 17º anillo del infierno, dices? –preguntó, la voz entrecortada por el llanto-. Nosotros repetiremos la gesta del Rey Mono y lo sacaremos de allí. O moriremos en el intento."

* * *

Notas de la autora:

El infierno en la mitología china está dividido en varios anillos, dependiendo del delito que hayan cometido los habitantes del lugar.

La gesta del Rey Mono se relata en 'Viaje al Oeste', uno de los clásicos de la literatura china.

Si alguien piensa que he pintado a Akane en un aspecto poco positivo, decir que me parece que tiene una reacción muy humana. Ante una noticia mala acerca de un allegado, pensamos más en cómo nos afecta a nosotros que en el otro. La cuestión está en sobreponerse y pasar a pensar en la otra persona. Generalmente es un proceso inconsciente. El ser consciente de ello lo hace más difícil, porque te obliga a mirarte en el espejo y pensar de ti mismo que eres un hijoputa egoísta, lo cual no es una verdad agradable. La acción de Akane, en ese aspecto, es mucho más valiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Dónde estás

Dónde estás? Capítulo 7.

Por comparación, este es un capítulo suave.

* * *

Akane montó la tienda en cuestión de minutos. Empezaba a hacer frío y la hoguera dejaba de cumplir su función. Con un gesto, indicó a Mousse que entrara, la tienda era pequeña pero no podía dejarlo a la intemperie, el pobre ya había sufrido demasiado.

El chico se quedó dormido en unos minutos de puro exhausto. Ella, sin embargo, pasó un largo rato mirando el techo. Tanta información y tan desagradable le estaban provocando una suerte de acidez mental que no podía quitarse con ninguna dosis de bicarbonato. Tenía… tenía que pensar en algo, tenían que sacar a Ranma de aquel agujero. Con vida. Pero ¿cómo? Hasta ese momento, sus aventuras habían sido más o menos directas, secuestro, seguido de rescate. Bueno, quizás aquel lío en el Monte Fénix había sido diferente. Y aún así, la manera de enfrentarse a la tribu de Saffron había sido también muy simple: entrar y arrollar. Aquí tendrían que vérselas con una tribu completa de guerreras. Necesitaba…

…a Nabiki. Se irguió, buscando en su bandolera. Una vez que encontró el móvil, salió fuera de la tienda, intentando no molestar a Mousse. Buscó nerviosamente en la agenda el número de teléfono, pero apenas veía nada. Buscar la linterna le llevaría demasiado tiempo, así que tecleó el número y rezó para no equivocarse con los dígitos.

"…mmmm. ¿Quién es?"

"Nabiki? Soy Akane. Necesito ayuda."

"Akane, ¿sabes qué hora es? Mañana tengo un examen y tengo que revisar aún una panzada de temas."

"Es muy urgente, por favor"

"Más vale que lo sea o me pagarás la matrícula del próximo año en la Todai."

"Se trata de Ranma…"

"Akane, ya lo hemos hablado…"

"No, Nabiki, no tienes ni idea. Hace unas horas me he tropezado con Mousse. Está huyendo de su poblado…"

"Perdona, huyendo? Qué tiene que ver con Ranma?"

"Ranma está en el pueblo de las Niujiezu, Nabiki, las amazonas lo secuestraron!"

"Cómo lo van a secuestrar? Estuvieron ayudando en su búsqueda! Akane, no me vengas con teorías conspiratorias…"

"Nabiki, escúchame!" Y procedió a hacerle un relato de lo que le había contado Mousse. Cuando terminó, había silencio al final de la línea.

"Si eso es verdad… Akane, qué estas pensando?"

"Quiero rescatar a Ranma"

"Akane, no creo que te hayas parado a meditar la cuestión. Si es verdad, tendrás que enfrentarte a un grupo de guerreras bien entrenadas. Qué ha sido de tus artes marciales? Es una condena a muerte, la tuya y la de Ranma y la de cualquiera que lleves allí!"

"No puedo dejarlo morir de esa manera! Es que no lo entiendes?" chilló, desesperada.

"Morir? Si lo que cuenta el chico-pato es cierto, ese será el menor de tus problemas. Has pensado siquiera en qué estado va a estar? Es carne de rehabilitación. Tienes idea de cuánta gente supera la adicción a las drogas? Bien poca."

"No puedo abandonarlo a su suerte! Ranma… Ranma me salvó la vida, más de una vez! Se lo debo!"

"Pero tú no estás a su altura, Akane…"

"Por eso te necesito a ti. Necesito tu cerebro. Necesito que pienses algo y sobre todo, necesito que saques a Mousse de aquí. Por favor."

"No lo tengo claro…"

Akane cerró los ojos, rechinando los dientes. Detestaba tener que jugar esta carta…

"Nabiki. De dónde ha salido el dinero para que fueras a la Universidad, los libros, los gastos de alquiler?"

"Akane. No"

"Nabiki, sí. Ha salido de los pañuelos y posters que has editado a base de fotos de Ranma-chica. Se lo debes. Y yo voy a cobrar su deuda, cueste lo que cueste."

De nuevo silencio.

"Está bien, Akane. Pero nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Y harás todo lo que te diga. No tengo tentáculos en todas partes, así que Mousse tendrá que trabajárselo. Tendrá que buscar documentación en regla. O lo que más se le parezca. Una vez que la tenga, puedo conseguir que venga como estudiante de intercambio. Si está tan mal como dices, dudo que le den un visado como trabajador como tenía la otra vez. El de estudiante le permite quedarse más tiempo. Pasará al menos un par de meses, así que no te desesperes. Una vez aquí, hablaré con él para que me explique más o menos cómo funciona el pueblo y sus costumbres. Ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada más."

"Gracias, Nabiki, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí –se detuvo unos segundos, pensativa-. Podrías localizar a Genma? Su ayuda sería… un gran apoyo, al fin y al cabo, él creó el Umisenken. Nos vendría de perlas."

"Tú crees que se molestará? Tendrá que caminar hasta donde quiera que esté el pueblo. Y trabajar. Dudo mucho que apelar a su sentido del honor sirva de algo, visto cómo ha abandonado a tita Nodoka"

"Dile que NO cocinaré durante el viaje. Además, creo que las Amazonas guardan algún que otro tesoro. Todos sabemos lo que se desvive por el dinero. Si eso no funciona, yo personalmente lo arrastraré de los testículos. Puede que ya no practique artes marciales, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que un toro."

"Alguien más? Konatsu también sería una gran ayuda."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, él fue el primero en el que pensé. Ukyo también, en cuanto sepa que Ranma sigue vivo…"

"Estás de coña? Ha parido hace dos días! No querrás llevártela de excursión y dejar a sus churumbeles huérfanos?"

"No es que yo quiera que venga, es que va a venir aunque no quiera. La conozco, Nabiki, y tú también. Y nadie le va a impedir ayudar en el rescate de Ranma. No sé, quizá Kasumi pueda quedarse con los niños… Habla también con Tofu, quizá conozca algún médico que pueda tratar a Mousse…"

"Tan mal está?"

"Ya tendrás oportunidad de comprobarlo tú misma. Sólo espero que no pierda la vista…"

"Joder, esas amazonas son cosa fina. Y todo por conseguir un tío – se detuvo, dejando a Akane un tanto nerviosa-. Akane, te das cuenta de lo que puedes provocar? Todo este jaleo lo han organizado por un crío que derrotó de una forma super tonta a una de sus guerreras. Si entras en su territorio y le arrebatas su tesoro, tienes idea de la escalada de violencia que vas a generar? Si han recurrido a esos métodos para retenerlo allí, qué crees que harán para evitar que lo recuperes? Akane, eres capaz de derramar sangre? Piénsalo bien. Esto no va a ser una sesión de entrenamiento en el dojo, rompiendo muñecos o ladrillos, donde lo más que recibes es algún arañazo o un moratón. Aquí puede correr la sangre. Puede que tengas que matar a alguien. Y tendrás que vivir con ello el resto de tu vida. Medítalo bien, por favor."

Akane se quedó temporalmente helada y no por el frío ambiental. Matar…? No había pensado en ello. Lo había planteado como el que opera de apendicitis: abres el abdomen, extraes la parte de interés y coses. Punto final. Nabiki tenía razón, la cosa era mucho más compleja. Miró al suelo, intentando encontrar una respuesta. La encontró en su propia camisa. Una camisa roja, similar a la que solía llevar Ranma, igual que la que le puso cuando estaban en el Monte Fénix y había recuperado su tamaño normal, después de aquel agobio de convertirse en muñeca. Y recordó cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Ranma… había matado a Saffron. Y ella le había abierto el camino para poder lanzar su golpe. Ahí estaba su respuesta. En realidad, ya tenía sangre en las manos. Sabía que Ranma había estado agobiado un tiempo por lo de matar a Saffron, pero, como ella misma le había dicho, le había ofrecido todo tipo de salidas para solucionar el conflicto sin lucha y las había rechazado.

No tenía claro si merecía la pena negociar con las amazonas, dudaba mucho que atendieran a razones. No, tenía que llevarlas a un estado en que se sintieran tan amenazadas que se avinieran a parlamentar. Y aún así…

"Haré lo que tenga que hacer".


	8. Chapter 8

¿Dónde estás

¿Dónde estás? Capítulo 8

No recomendado para menores y personas con estómago delicado.

--

Akane fue la primera en levantarse, nada de extraño teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo. El frío exterior la ayudó a despejarse un poco, aunque caminaba un tanto en zigzag mientras buscaba leña para el fuego. El desayuno sería algo ligero, ya que no había comprado provisiones. Suspiró, oyendo su estómago rugir, recordando que la noche anterior había vomitado lo poco que había de cena. Un poco de agua fría terminó de hacerle abrir los ojos, le harían falta para localizar algo comestible.

'Bueno, al menos ser biológa sirve para algo' se dijo, con un poco de humor, mientras escarbaba entre los arbustos en busca de bayas. Unos minutos después, volvió al campamento con un cargamento de hierbas, algunas setas y fruta, quizá no muy apetecible, pero sería suficiente para permitirles llegar a algún pueblo durante el día y comprar algo más consistente. Unas gambas secas, un poco de arroz y las verduras completaban el menú. Despertó a Mousse, tendiéndole una taza de té, lavándola cuando éste terminó para poder reutilizarla. El desayuno fue triste, perdidos cada uno en sus propias meditaciones. Finalmente, Akane no pudo más y rompió el silencio.

"Anoche hablé con mi hermana Nabiki..." -se interrumpió, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

"Qué le dijiste?"

"Todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mousse, voy a sacarte de aquí. Necesitas atención médica..."

"Pero el riesgo..."

"Ya sé que es peligroso, pero lo es aún más quedarte aquí, con las Niujiezu tras tu cabeza, no? Nabiki habló de la posibilidad de buscar una beca para un estudiante extranjero, pero puede tardar unos meses. No sé si tenemos tanto tiempo. Crees... sabes si van a intentar... -se mordió los labios- otro embarazo?"

"No lo sé seguro, pero es lo más probable..."

"Bien, eso nos da algo de tiempo. Lo necesitan con vida – miró a Mousse, decidida-. Tendrás que venir conmigo y alojarte cerca del parque donde trabajo. Vamos a tener que andar un buen trecho, pero creo que es un buen refugio. Una vez allí, volveré a hablar con Nabiki y veremos qué se puede hacer. Lo primordial... tenemos que conseguir alguien que le eche un vistazo a lo de la cara y el brazo... Lo que no tengo claro es qué le vamos a decir al médico..." se rascó la cabeza, tratando de buscar una solución, sin mucha suerte.

"Vamos -dijo finalmente, bebiéndose el té de un trago-, cada minuto que pasamos aquí parados aumenta el riesgo de que te encuentren".

Recogieron el campamento en unos minutos, ocultando las cenizas en un agujero y esparciendo hojarasca y ramas secas sobre la zona donde habían acampado. Tuvieron que andar un buen trecho por terreno escarpado hasta llegar a un arroyo de agua cristalina, siguiendo el curso del mismo durante media hora para eliminar cualquier rastro. Incluso la salida del arroyo la realizaron en un pequeño acantilado, conviniendo en que el terreno rocoso les permitiría avanzar sin dejar casi huellas.

Caminaron a lo largo del día, haciendo pequeños descansos para recuperar el aliento y recoger algo de fruta. Akane iba equipada con mapas de la zona, lo cual les facilitaba el trabajo. Por lo que le había contado Mousse, sus perseguidoras eran buenas, pero no conocían el terreno, proporcionándoles una ventaja.

Al final de la tarde, llegaron a un camino un poco más ancho que conducía a una aldea. Mientras dudaban si acercarse a ella a por provisiones, se acercó un carro tirado por bueyes. Para disimular sus cicatrices, Mousse se cubrió la cabeza con trozos de una camisa vieja, a modo de vendaje. El campesino a las riendas les ofreció llevarles a la ciudad más cercana, inquiriendo, curioso, por la gravedad de las heridas del chico. Akane hizo uso de su vena teatral, casi lloriqueando por la preocupación, indicando la necesidad de encontrar un dispensario donde comprar medicinas.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban en Bhiksu, donde se apearon para visitar al curandero local. Para su suerte, éste estaba ausente, por lo que pasaron directamente a la compra de víveres y de vuelta a la acampada. La base Lao-Hu estaba aún a 60 kilómetros y necesitarían al menos otro día para cubrir esa distancia. Se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo, bajando por un pequeño barranco hasta llegar a un riachuelo que les permitiría salir del valle y rodear la montaña para poder encaminarse hacia el campamento donde trabajaba Akane. El camino más corto atravesaba un bosque espeso y era un terreno que ésta conocía bien, así que no dudaron en adentrarse en él. Empezó a llover suavemente, por lo que hubieron de detenerse para sacar un equipo apropiado. Mousse apenas contaba con un sobrero de paja de arroz y una chaqueta del mismo material, pero protestó enérgicamente cuando Akane le ofreció su impermeable. Sin embargo, ésta no dio su brazo a torcer, haciéndolo entrar en razón: su calzado y su ropa estaban en buenas condiciones y podía aguantar hasta llegar a algún tipo de refugio, mientras que el chico apenas llevaba unas zapatillas de tela y algo de cuero en la suela que lo protegían bien poco de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Akane guardó los mapas, fiándose de su memoria para reconocer puntos de referencia. La base estaba situada en el corazón de la reserva y ocasionalmente, recibían la visita de alguno de los felinos que pululaban por la zona. Cruzó los dedos, confiando en no tropezarse con ninguno. En medio del bosque, lloviendo, lo tendrían un poco crudo si tenían que enfrentarse con un tigre.

Llevaban una media hora andando con dificultad por entre el matorral cuando oyeron un chillido que los detuvo en seco. Akane sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón unas décimas de segundo, oyendo la sangre fluir con fuerza hacia sus sienes a continuación. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, hasta que por fin pudo ponerse en marcha y echó a correr en la dirección de la que procedían los gritos. Los alaridos de terror se prolongaron unos segundos, deteniéndose al sonido de huesos partidos. Tragó saliva con gran esfuerzo, continuando la carrera. Volvió un poco la cabeza para verificar que Mousse la seguía. Éste había captado la idea de a lo que se podían enfrentar. Tras unos segundos de carrera más llegaron al escenario de la tragedia: un tigre, los colmillos aún clavados en su presa. Al oír el ruido, abrió la mandíbula, enseñando su magnífica dentadura a los recién llegados. En este punto, Akane decidió que tenían que jugársela: echó a correr en dirección al tigre, perseguida por Mousse que intentaba contenerla, pensando que se había vuelto loca. En verdad, conforme se acercaba al animal, empezó a gritar y agitar los brazos, apartando las ramas de los arbustos, pateando árboles (y derribando alguno).

Para su suerte, el tigre empezó a agazaparse y retirarse, rugiendo y agitando la cola, hasta que al final decidió dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Para mayor seguridad, Akane siguió corriendo, chillando, recogiendo piedras y tirándolas, hasta que dejó de oir al felino. Se detuvo en seco, dejándose caer de rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Mousse se paró junto a ella, jadeando.

"…Akane… - se detuvo, intentando tragar saliva- …este… este es tu comportamiento habitual o estás más loca que de costumbre…?"

Aquella se echó a reír, mientras intentaba levantarse, para lo que la tuvo que ayudar Mousse, emprendiendo la vuelta hacia donde estaba la víctima del tigre.

"No te preocupes… sólo era un farol para… asustar al bicho…"

"Un farol…? La próxima… la próxima vez, por favor, avísame. Aún no he hecho testamento…"

"Os dejan tener propiedades a los hombres en tu tribu?"

"Vale, veo tus cartas. Al menos dejaré una lista de buenos deseos para la posteridad- sonrió, sardónico-. Tú crees que aquel tipo puede sobrevivir?"

"Lo dudo. Lo normal es que muerdan en el cuello. O se ha desangrado o lo tiene roto."

"Llo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…"

"Bueno, para heridas de tigre, sí, es lo más normal del mundo. He visto ya varias víctimas del ataque de esos animales. Al final, te endureces. O lo dejas."

Cuando llegaron a la altura del cadáver, Akane se sobresaltó ligeramente.

"Joder, este es uno de mis colegas… - palideció un poco, tragando saliva con dificultad-. Joder…"

Durante unos minutos, se vio incapaz de reaccionar, mientras Mousse se arrodillaba junto al muerto, cerrándole los ojos, mitigando la expresión de pánico que aún tenían sus facciones. Al verlos uno junto a otro, Akane salió de su especie de trance, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo… Miró a… cómo se llamaba? Du Bao?, para a continuación mirar a Mousse. Tenían una estatura y una complexión similar, pelo moreno corto… pero la idea… le daba un poco de asco, no era muy diferente de profanar una tumba.

"Mousse, qué estás dispuesto a hacer para escapar de las Niujiezu?"

"Con vida? Cualquier cosa. Qué has pensado?"

"No te va a gustar, te lo garantizo, pero es una posibilidad… -respiró profundamente-. Hacerte pasar por Du Bao. Quitarle la ropa, ponerle la tuya, fingir heridas por ataque de tigre y sacarte de aquí."

Mousse alternó entre mirar a Akane y al… muerto, indeciso y sí, asqueado. Dejar a una persona muerta, en medio del bosque, robar su identidad… no era una decisión fácil. Cerró los ojos, restregándoselos con la mano. Al tocar la parte derecha del rostro, tropezo con las cicatrices del ácido sulfúrico. Se tocó el cuero cabelludo, un recordatorio más de la ordalía por la que había pasado.

"Cuanto antes mejor, antes de que pierda el poco valor que me queda."


	9. Chapter 9

DÓNDE ESTÁS? Capítulo 9

No indicado para estómagos sensibles.

---

"Esto te va a doler"

Mousse apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Transcurridos unos segundos sin que nada ocurriera, abrió los ojos, para ver a Akane con las manos temblando, sujetando el rastrillo.

"Esto… esto…"

"Sí, me va a doler, ya lo sé. Y cuanto más piense en ello, menos dispuesto voy a estar a hacerlo. O dame el rastrillo y lo haré yo mismo. Akane, cada segundo cuenta."

Akane respiró profundamente una, dos veces, soltando el aire con decisión. No dio tiempo a preparación alguna. Hirguiendo el apero, lo descargó sobre la cabeza y la cara de Mousse como quien rastrilla hojas en el jardín. Habían afilado las puntas, hasta que se pareciera lo más posible a la garra de un tigre. Mientras Mousse aún aullaba por la herida en la cabeza y la cara, cuidando de eliminar el tejido cicatricial del ácido, Akane siguió con un golpe en el hombro, primero con las 'garras', luego con el mango de la herramienta, hasta partirle el hueso. Afortunadamente, se lo rompió a la primera.

Mousse vomitó, cayendo al suelo medio desmayado de dolor. Haciendo uso del walkie-talkie de Du Bao, Akane llamó a la base pidiendo auxilio. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer mucho teatro. Las heridas de Mousse tenían una pinta espantosa. La ayuda tardó un buen rato en llegar, tiempo que aprovecharon en cortar el pelo de Mousse y enterrarlo con el pobre vigilante.

Para cuando llegaron, el pobre chico se había desmayado, mientras Akane intentaba controlar el sangrado y limpiar las heridas con el pobre botiquín que llevaba a mano en la mochila. No hicieron muchas preguntas, simplemente lo subieron al asiento trasero del todo terreno, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el alda de Akane. Una vez en la base, lo trasladaron a un pequeño consultorio local, donde quedó ingresado.

Akane intentaba hablar lo menos posible, lo que sus compañeros tomaron como una reacción normal ante una experiencia de esa clase. Para el día siguiente, uno de los representantes del WWF se había trasladado a la base para entrevistar a Akane. Ésta estaba muy acojonada, pensando que la habían cagado. El miedo era genuino, aunque no a los tigres como pensó el delegado. Finalmente, aceptaron su baja del estudio.

"Qué hay de mi compañero?" preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose algo más valiente ahora que parecía que iba a salir bien parada.

"Su compañero? Bueno, por supuesto, recibirá una compensación…"

"Ya –comentó Akane, dubitativa-. Perdone, ya sé que no es mi lugar hacer este tipo de comentarios y ninguno estamos aquí para hacer política, pero, francamente, creo que los dos sabemos que el gobierno chino le va a dar cuatro yuanes por esto y se va a quedar medio inútil sin buenos cuidados médicos. ¿Habría alguna manera de conseguirle un visado temporal, no sé, unos meses? Me lo llevaría a Japón. Mi cuñado es médico, es un buen traumatólogo, por lo menos le dejaría el brazo en condiciones. Por favor.

"No lo sé. Veré qué puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada."

Akane cruzó los dedos. Ojalá. Ojalá ese farol funcionara. Tendrían el problema de salir de China resuelto. Y el de la vuelta también, para devolver al pobre chico a 'su familia'.

'Espero que no estuviera casado…' El pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sin esperárselo. De pronto empezó a sudar. Y si Du Bao tenía familia cerca? Y si se acercaban a verlo o algo similar? Intentó tragar saliva. Como siempre, se había metido de cabeza en un problema sin pensar en las ramificaciones.

'Que Benten nos proteja' se encomendó Akane, consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dirigió a su barracón, recogiendo sus trastos y haciendo el equipaje. Seguramente saldría en un día, dos como mucho. Esperaba poder hacerlo con Mousse, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo aumentaba. Finalmente, no pudo más y se sentó, estrujando con fuerza un cojín.

'Maldita sea! Debería haber esperado a que Nabiki solucionara el problema! ¿Es que no he aprendido nada en todos estos años?'

Por un lado maldijo ser tan impulsiva, pero por otro lado, una pequeña parte de sí misma rechazaba el comportarse como la niña pequeña, la damisela que siempre necesita ser rescatada. ¡Qué diablos! Ya era mayorcita. Era hora de que corriera riesgos y se enfrentara a sus consecuencias, buenas o malas.

Terminó de preparar el equipaje y fue al comedor. Caminó por entre las mesas, un tanto alelada. Recibió miradas comprensivas, lo cual la animó un poco. Al final, consiguió comer algunos bocados y un poco de sopa que el cocinero había preparado especialmente para ella.

Dejó los platos en una bandeja y salió a la calle. Algunos de los trabajadores de la base, los más mayores habitualmente, practicaban tai chi al atardecer. Normalmente, los rehuía, le recordaban peligrosamente a Ranma. En ese día, se quedó a verlos. Resultaba relajante y reconfortante. Algunos movimientos, de los brazos, las piernas, evocaban tanto al adolescente trenzudo que le había robado el corazón… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el recuerdo no trajo consigo lágrimas, sino ánimo, ganas de verlo, y sobre todo, de luchar por verlo.

Uno de los ancianos, Wujie? posiblemente, se preguntó, la invitó con un gesto a unirse. Estaban haciendo aún ejercicios de calentamiento, así que estiró un poco, reguló la respiración y trató de imitar sus movimientos. El 'hilo de seda' parecía tan simple visto desde fuera, pero se encontró teniendo problemas para coordinar el movimiento de los brazos con el tronco, la cintura, las piernas. Y empezó a agobiarse, tal y como le ocurría en sus tiempos de instituto.

"Recordad –interrumpió Wujie sus imprecaciones contra sí misma-, es importante relajar el cuerpo, fijar la atención de la mente en el cuerpo, dejar de lado todo lo demás. Sed conscientes de lo que hace vuestro cuerpo, cómo se mueve, cómo se comportan los músculos, los ligamentos, los huesos. El resto del mundo no importa. No intentéis hacer más de lo que podéis, cada uno tiene que encontrar su propio ritmo y dejar que el cuerpo fluya con él. Nuestro cuerpo es agua sobre todo. Seguid el recorrido de esa agua, cómo va del corazón al resto del cuerpo, cómo se recoge, cómo fluye. Pensad en el agua como el mar, cómo las olas golpean la playa, luego se retiran. Dejad que el cuerpo se habitúe a ese movimiento. Relajad el cuerpo."

A Akane le sonó a viejas palabras, sobre todo lo de no intentar abarcar demasiado. En la universidad se había dado cuenta de ese problema, tanto en los estudios como en la competición atlética. Y le había costado horrores enmendarse, sin llegar a conseguirlo totalmente. Había sido una temporada de disciplina muy dura por parte de su entrenador, muchos disgustos, mucha amargura, al creer que estaba lista para entrar en competición y verse retenida, incluso expulsada del equipo temporalmente. Había tenido que tragar mucha bilis y atragantarse con su orgullo, para al final rendir sus frutos. No podía dejar de lado lo que había aprendido con Itto. Le haría falta para poder sacar a Ranma de ese embrollo.

Dos horas después, empapada de sudor, se metió en la ducha y cayó en la cama como un roble, tan exhausta estaba. La noche fue tranquila, con los habituales sonidos del bosque y la conversación y los juegos de los trabajadores del parque de fondo.

Se levantó con las primeras luces de la mañana. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a saludar el nuevo día. Hacía frío, pero la sensación de los rayos de sol en la cara era muy agradable. Sonrió, sintiéndose optimista. Wujie estaba de nuevo haciendo tai chi. Sin mediar palabra, lo saludó y se unió a la práctica. Hacía tiempo que no hacía un kata, pero encontró que le resultaba fácil seguir los movimientos de la secuencia. Otra cosa era el Tui Shou. Constantemente, Wujie le corregía la postura, de los pies, la cadera, la cintura, los hombros, las muñecas… era una locura! Y sin embargo, veía la utilidad de cada corrección, la importancia de aplicar cada movimiento correctamente. Y desde luego, su estilo de enseñanza era mejor que el de Ranma!

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato con el ejercicio, empezó a haber movimiento en los barracones, gente que salía a recoger leña para preparar el desayuno, revisar el gallinero, el huerto… Wujie la invitó a sentarse y meditar. Akane lo intentó, pero el ruido de la gente alrededor la ponía nerviosa y se agitaba, frustrada. Al cabo de unos minutos, resopló, estirando las piernas.

"Disculpe…"- empezó, dispuesta a levantarse.

"Akane… tienes que aprender a relajarte. Sé que has pasado por una mala experiencia y que estás preocupada por Du Bao y eso habla en tu favor, pero esa preocupación también te ciega a muchas cosas. Olvídate de tu mente por un momento, relájate, sacúdete los problemas y verás como puedes afrontarlos mejor."

Akane tomó aire, dispuesta a llevarle la contra. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía él de sus problemas?

"He visto cómo realizabas la Forma. Has practicado antes artes marciales, aunque no se trataba de tai chi. Por cómo te mueves, sobre todo con el Tui Shou, veo que se trataba de un arte marcial 'duro', no es verdad? Sin embargo, se nota que has estado un tiempo sin cultivarte, estás como oxidada. No lo abandones. Podrías ser muy buena, si te lo propones –le dijo finalmente, tocándole el brazo-. Pero no necesitas que un viejo te diga estas cosas, verdad?" indicó, con un guiño.

Akane se rió y asintió. Era hora de volver a casa, en más de un sentido.


	10. Chapter 10

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Capítulo 10.

A.N. Disculpad el retraso. Estoy haciendo un master 'a la boloñesa' y me come el poco tiempo libre que tengo (y el que no tengo también).

Después de una ducha fría, cortesía de las instalaciones de segunda mano que utilizaban, se zampó un desayuno grasiento de dudoso origen, pero después de las aventuras de los últimos dos días, el nivel de asco se había desvanecido por completo. Inquirió por Du Bao y le permitieron hacer una visita corta. Al menos le habían puesto una escayola en el brazo. La cara y la cabeza... uffff, más vale que los del WWF arreglaran el papeleo.

'Hablando del emperador de China...'

"Akane, tengo buenas noticias para ti. Te he arreglado transporte para ti y para Du Bao en un par de días, en barco desde Shanghai. Me puedes dar los datos de tu cuñado? Me hacen falta para arreglar el papeleo y conseguirle un visado a Du Bao. He tenido que hacer encaje de Suzhou para conseguirle el permiso de salida. Si alguien os pregunta en el puerto, es un experto en medicina tradicional y va a un curso de formación en Japón. Tú eres su guía. Ocúpate de informar también a tu cuñado del tema, por si recibe algún correo."

Akane arqueó las cejas, estupefacta. Qué eficiencia! El comportamiento de Derek le recordaba a Nabiki, tomando el mando de las situaciones y buscando soluciones lo más beneficioso posibles, aunque bordearan el límite de la legalidad. Al menos no practicaba el chantaje. Quizá tendría que presentárselo...

"Muchas gracias. Lo llamo ahora mismo..."

"Llama por el móvil. El fijo podrían tenerlo pinchado...- Akane arqueó aún más las cejas-. El gobierno chino nos permite estar aquí de excursión un poco a regañadientes. Si tienen la más mínima idea de que algo no es enteramente legal, nos podríamos considerar afortunados si salimos disparados de aquí como un satélite."

Akane se limitó a asentir, como si entendiera toda esa jerga típica de una película de espionaje. Salió del edificio destinado a oficinas, andando sin un rumbo particular. Después de pensarlo un poco llamó a Nabiki. Más vale prevenirla y que no empezara a mover nada. Varios tonos después, lo dejó, desesperada. Miró el reloj. Mierda! Lo más probable es que estuviera en clase aún. Resopló, maldiciendo las diferencias horarias y las agendas ocupadas.

Pensó en llamara a Kasumi, pero lo dejó de lado. No era el momento de pasar un rato de cháchara, por agradable que fuera la conversación de su hermana mayor. Y a estas horas, era imposible que Tofu estuviera en casa. Cruzó los dedos para localizarlo en la clínica y que no estuviera demasiado ocupado. Como con Nabiki, tras varias llamadas tuvo que dejar el intento, casi tirando el cacharro al suelo. Maldita sea! Dio un puñetazo a la pared de una de las naves y siguió andando, musitando una retahíla de insultos. Al cabo de unos segundos, el estruendo del derrumbe de la estructura la sorprendió. Se miró los nudillos, ligeramente enrojecidos, y volvió a mirar el montón de escombros que había producido.

'Oooops!' Menos mal que no era una construcción importante... Varias personas habían salido a la calle al oír el ruido, pensando que quizá se trataba de un terremoto. Hasta que no pasó un buen rato no se recuperó la dinámica de trabajo en la base. El episodio de Sichuán aún estaba muy cerca en la memoria colectiva.

La vibración del móvil en el pantalón distrajo su atención. Era una llamada del exterior.

"Sí?" preguntó, cauta.

"Akane? Eres tú, Akane-chan?-suspiró aliviada al oír la juvenil voz del doctor-. Hola, jovencita! Acabo de darme cuenta que tenía una llamada tuya. Me has pillado conduciendo. Qué tal va todo por ahí? Espero que bien? Vas a venir pronto? Tu hermana y tus sobrinas están deseando verte..."

"Hola, Tofu-san-lo interrumpió, intentando acortar aquella especie de interrogatorio suave-. Estoy bien. Y sí, voy a volver pronto a Japón. Ha surgido... un pequeño problema... del que quería hablar contigo..."

"De qué se trata? Espero que no sea grave. Te ha pasado algo? Te ha atacado algún tigre?"

"No, no, no te preocupes – lo interrumpió de nuevo; es que no iba a dejarle explicarse?- Puedes hablar ahora? Esto... mejor si estás en tu despacho..."

"Por alguna razón? Necesitas que haga alguna consulta"

"NO! - maldita sea! Por qué no se callaría? Respiró profundamente, intentando controlar sus nervios-. No creo que sea necesario... Mira... uno de los trabajadores de la base..."

Le hizo un resumen somero de la situación, dejando de lado que se trataba de Mousse. No quería dar lugar a que alguien la oyera y se filtrara a oídos indebidos. El aire jovial de Tofu se desvaneció pronto, siendo sustituido por un tono profesional, algo más frío, pero que Akane agradeció profundamente.

"Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien: quieres que lo arregle para que reciba atención? Y mientras tanto, tiene que parecer que está haciendo un curso de moxibustión? Me parece un poco retorcido, la verdad, aunque entiendo que el aspecto estético difícilmente se puede tratar con medicina tradicional. Estás segura de que el WWF se va a hacer cargo de la atención médica? Les puede salir un poco cara. No lo digo por mis servicios, es simplemente por la estancia en el hospital..."

"Es la única manera que hemos encontrado de que recupere la vista... no es solo por las heridas en el cuero cabelludo y la cara, también tiene problemas de visión a raíz del accidente... Respecto al coste, bueno, vamos a viajar a Japón en barco, que va a abaratar el coste de transporte sustancialmente. Yo pagaré parte del coste del ingreso, si es necesario..."

"Akane...- se notó cómo el médico cogía aire, como intentado procesar la información- Perdona que sea indiscreto, pero... no sé cómo decirlo... ¿tan importante es para ti esta persona?"

"Sí, lo es. Y mucho"

Silencio.

"De acuerdo. Avisaré a mis colegas de la clínica que tenemos un paciente que llega... cuándo me has dicho? Cuatro días?"

"Sí, estamos en una parte de China un poco aislada y va a llevarnos un tiempo hasta llegar a una autopista y dirigirnos a Shanghai. Vamos a contar con esa fecha como mínimo, espero que no haya retrasos. Derek me va a pasar el informe médico que han hecho aquí. Tendré que informatizarlo primero, en cuanto tenga oportunidad te lo mando por correo electrónico, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo."

"Gracias, Tofu. Eres un sol. Dale un abrazo a mi hermana y las peques de mi parte."

"Se lo daré, no te preocupes. Me alegro de ver que vuelves al mundo real y te interesas por... bueno, un chico..."

Akane se mordió los labios, no sabiendo muy bien si reírse o echarse a llorar.

"Sí, ya es hora" respondió, criptica. Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Miró a un lado y a otro. Parecía que todos habían vuelto a sus puestos y nadie le hacía caso. Se mordió la mano, hasta que el dolor en ésta superó el de su corazón. Para entonces ya se había calmado un poco. La charla con Tofu le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Nunca le había mentido de una forma tan descarada. Ocultar información sí, pero esto... ¿Qué diría cuando descubriera la verdad?


	11. Chapter 11

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Capítulo 11.

Sabiendo que su hermana estaba en clase y con el asunto del médico ya solucionado, se quedó con tiempo libre en las manos, una de las cuales mostraba unas bonitas marcas de colmillos. Se frotó el dorso, intentando aliviar el enrojecimiento de la zona. Una vez que habló con Derek y le transmitió los datos de Tofu, tendría quién sabe cuántas horas por delante hasta salir de viaje. Destino: Nerima. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su hogar, ni siquiera con añoranza y ahora parecía que le faltaban los segundos para llegar allí... y sumergirse de nuevo en sus recuerdos. No quiso dejarse llevar por el impulso, aún quedaban muchos cabos por atar. No estaría tranquila hasta hablar con Nabiki. Menos mal que había una cabeza pensante en su familia, alguien con la cabeza fría que supiera analizar los datos y producir un plan de rescate en condiciones, algo en lo que Ranma no había destacado particularmente...

'Los dos somos demasiado impulsivos...' se dijo. Al menos les acompañaba la suerte en un buen número de ocasiones. De momento, alguna deidad les estaba sonriendo desde ahí arriba.

Resopló por enésima vez, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, rotando los hombros, intentando relajarse, sin mucho resultado. Al final, desesperada, se puso a hacer gimnasia. Se apartó un poco del centro de actividad de la base, no queriendo llamar la atención y se perdió en la dinámica de ejercicios desarrollada diariamente durante cuatro años de universidad.

Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta que su móvil estaba sonando desde hacía un rato. Lo cogió, jadeando. Habían pasado casi tres horas. Tenía que ser Nabiki.

"Hola, enana".

La única e inconfundible.

"Hola, Nabiki"

"Ni siquiera las preguntas de cortesía? Qué ha pasado?"- su voz sonó alarmada.

"Digamos que... ha habido un ligero cambio de planes. Du Bao llegará a Japón conmigo dentro de cuatro días..."

"Y quién es ese Du Bao, si se puede saber?"

"Un 'colega'" El énfasis en la segunda palabra era claro.

"Ah, entiendo. Necesitas algo para que se sienta cómodo? Alojamiento?"

"Estará unos días en la clínica de Tofu. Está... ha sufrido un ataque. Un tigre..."

"Oh, que... conveniente-. Ante el silencio, Nabiki continuó, intrigada-. Qué le ha pasado, para necesitar los cuidados de nuestro querido doctor?"

"Brazo y hombro rotos, un zarpazo en la cara, parte del cuero cabelludo arrancado... Me lo encontré en medio del monte a punto de que un tigre le clavara los dientes en el cuello. Les planteé a los del WWF la posibilidad de que la atención médica local no fuera suficiente y mencioné los servicios de Tofu. Ellos han hecho el resto. No sé cuándo salimos para allá, pero espéranos en cuatro días."

"Vaya, esas heridas... suenan muy mal. Espero que el pobre desgraciado se pueda recuperar bien. Te felicito por tu capacidad de reacción. Le has salvado la vida."

Akane sonrió. Su hermana no gastaba mucho en cumplidos. Tendría que marcar el día en el calendario.

"Entonces estarás en Japón pronto. Cuatro días... veré lo que puedo hacer para reunir a toda la familia, de acuerdo? Tío Genma está siendo muy difícil de localizar."

"Haz lo que puedas. Me gustaría mucho verlos a todos" murmuró, melancólica.

"Invito a los Kuno?- bromeó Nabiki, intentando romper la atmósfera deprimente que parecía empapar la voz de Akane-. Estoy seguro de que Tate-chan le encantará ver a su tigresa..."

"Y yo estaré encantada de que vea la suela de mi bota... Pasa de ellos, por favor. Son la rama de la familia más molesta... y no creo que reaccionaran a las noticias de una forma muy racional. Además, no se habían ido a Hawaii con su padre?"

"Por lo visto el archipiélago no puede contener tanta locura sin provocar una catástrofe. Están de vuelta. Los mantendré ocupados."

"Gracias, Nabiki. Eres un sol."

"Traeme algo de Shanghai y consideraré hacerte una rebaja en mis tarifas."

"Hay algo por lo que no cobres?"

"La Todai no se paga sola, Akane. No todos somos atletas de renombre. Y para qué voy a mentir, es divertido averiguar lo que quiere la gente y manipular las circunstancias para conseguir algo. Cobrar por ello es secundario."

"Sí, hombre, y yo voy y me lo creo."

"Piensa lo que quieras. Lo más interesante no es planificar, es ver qué pasa después. Ya sabes, el viejo ' ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que lo consigas'..."

"Ya, a veces te puede morder la cosa en el culo, no?"

"Expresado crudamente, pero sí. Los deseos pueden ser la raíz de la infelicidad."

"Filosofía, Nabiki? A estas horas de la mañana? Nunca te hubiera tomado por budista."

"El pelma de mi profe de economía. Las religiones pueden tener un efecto considerable sobre la economía. Son una herramienta psicológica muy interesante. Igual que algunos comportamientos tribales."

Alguien la llamó, agitando el brazo para que se acercara.

"Creo que tendremos que dejar el debate teológico para otra jornada, Nabiki. Me llaman de la base. Es posible que salgamos ya para casa..."

"Buen viaje, Akane. Cuidate."

"Lo haré."

Se acercó a zancadas. Uno de los administrativos que trabajaba en las oficinas le hacía señales para que se diera prisa. Un camión al lado de la puerta estaba en marcha y estaban cargado varios bultos en él.

"Delek dice vosotros salir ya hoy. Buen viaje"

Akane sonrió. Lin Ma trataba de practicar inglés con ella, pero sus resultados eran un poco pobres. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de corregirlo. Habría más voluntarios en el futuro que podrían echarle un cable. Cogió su mochila y se la tiró a uno de los chicos montado en el camión, dirigiéndose a la cabina. Mousse estaba alojado precariamente en el camastro de la parte posterior y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

'Volvemos a casa' se dijo, un tanto incrédula. Miró por la ventanilla, hacia el noroeste donde se alojaba el villorrio de las Niujiezu.

'Aguanta, Ranma. Vamos a por ti.'

'


	12. Chapter 12

Dónde estás? Capítulo 12

El viaje hasta Japón transcurrió como un borrón de horas, sin dormir, casi sin comer, bamboleándose de un lado a otro primero en un viejo todoterreno, después en un viejo barco mercante. El olor a... algo inidentificable pero podrido (de eso estaba segura) la sacudió lo suficiente como para despertarla.

Estaba en casa.

Bueno, a 400 kilómetros de Nerima, pero era un progreso desde los 4000 de hacía 3 días.

'Sólo tengo que planear una operación de rescate, reclutar un equipo, vencer unas 65 luchadoras y recuperar a un vegetal anteriormente conocido como Ranma. Suena fácil. Qué habrá de desayuno?'

Akane se restregó los ojos. El movimiento de levantar el brazo le recordó que no se había duchado en varios días.

'Céntrate. El olor corporal no tu problema más grande ahora mismo.'

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su móvil. Tras repasar varias veces la agenda, por fin dio con el teléfono de Tofu.

"..."

"Sí, soy yo. Ya estamos aquí. Estamos bien, sólo... ¿puedes recogernos? Du Bao... está en muy mal estado..."

"...."

"Sí, sí... Gracias, Tofu... sólo... gracias".

Colgó, incapaz de decir nada más. Se sentó al lado de Mousse y le cogió la mano, golpeando con un dedo el borde del camastro que le había dejado el capitán del barco. Tenían que esperar la llegada de una ambulancia. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada... y ni siquiera había hecho nada aún! Se mordió los labios y se concentró en no pensar en nada.

IIUIIUIIUIIUIIUIIU

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, provocándose un espasmo en el cuello. La ambulancia estaba allí y cada vez estaba más cerca de tener que empezar a pensar en soluciones a sus problemas. Sintió cómo la bilis subía por la garganta mientras dos enfermeros abrían la puerta trasera y empezaban a sacar equipamiento.

'En qué me he metido?' Miró a Mousse, siendo trasladado a una camilla en condiciones. 'En qué nos he metido?'

¿Había hecho bien en sacar a Mousse de allí? Quizá hubiera tenido más posibilidades de salir adelante si no se hubiera dirigido a él. Si no le hubiera hecho explicarle el destino de Ranma. Si no...

'Akane, cálmate.'

Empezó a respirar profundamente, tratando de controlar el pánico. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y tenía que dar la cara...

'¿Cómo voy a dar la cara con Nodoka? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Ukyo que Ranma está vivo? ¿Cómo le voy a decir a su hija que me tengo que llevar a su madre para rescatar a su antiguo prometido? ¿Cómo...?'

Un enfermero la cogió del brazo y la sacudió ligeramente.

"¿Señorita? Tenemos que irnos. Y usted debería venir con nosotros también. No tiene buen aspecto. ¿Señorita?"

El enfermero se calló, mirándola fijamente unos segundos. Parecía en estado de shock. Con un gesto de la cabeza, llamó a otro enfermero y la llevaron hacia la ambulancia, casi como una muñeca.

"Sí que le ha afectado lo del chico..." comentó perplejo.

El viaje hasta Nerima pasó como un borrón para Akane, apenas si era consciente de dónde estaba. Ni siquiera cuando Tofu fue a recibirla y decidió ingresarla a ella también, con una dosis de calmantes y directa a una habitación para que descansara.

Despertó en una habitación oscura varias horas después, desorientada. Trató de levantarse, para sentir cómo sus rodillas cedían y no soportaban su peso. Cayó al suelo con un grito. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y se encendió la luz.

"¡Akane! Akane, no deberías haberte levantado, me podías avisar con el timbre..."

"Lo... lo siento, Tofu, yo... cómo... cómo esta Mousse?" preguntó, casi sin respiración, tenía nauseas y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarlas.

Tofu la ayudó a levantarse, conduciéndola a una silla. Le golpeó la mano un par de veces, intentado calmarla.

"Está... en tratamiento. Lo hemos operado de las heridas más graves, en la cabeza y hombro. Tenía mucho tejido cicatricial. Va a necesitar varias intervenciones, tiene un brazo partido en tantas piezas que parece un puzle. Y no lo han dejado curar bien. Akane, no quiero ponerte bajo presión, pero si sabes lo que le ha pasado tienes que decírmelo. Podría ser crítico para dirigir las próximas operaciones."

Akane tragó saliva con dificultad. Buscó con la mirada.

"Necesito agua..."

"No hay problema-le dio un vaso-. Con calma, Akane, lo más grave ya está hecho, es... bueno, si vamos a intervenir su ojo y cara tenemos que saber qué lesiones ha sufrido y cómo"

"Es una historia larga, Tofu. Siéntate tú también." 'Y procura tener algo para las pesadillas a mano'.

Lentamente, a trompicones, fue explicando su historia: cómo le había encontrado, la historia de Ranma, su salida de China...

Para cuando terminó, Tofu estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la celosía, el brillo de las luces de la calle que pasaban a través de las fisuras de aquella, las manos a la espalda. Akane miraba al suelo, la sensación de nausea in crescendo.

"Di algo, Tofu. Necesito compartir esta carga..."

El médico miró al suelo y después a ella, con un gesto mitad sonrisa mitad mueca en la boca.

"Si no te hubiera visto así en la ambulancia o a Mousse en el quirófano... no... no puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que nos tomaran el pelo de esa manera, que... Ranma, secuestrado? Violado? -agitó la cabeza violentamente-. Cómo han podido engañarnos... Yo... yo confiaba en Cologne... Pensar que mientras estaba aquí le he pedido a veces consejo sobre medicina tradicional, que hemos intercambiado libros... Que los dioses nos protejan! Akane... " se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La chica aspiró, sorprendida, para luego soltar el aire y las lágrimas que pugnaban por caer. No se limitó a llorar. Gritó, chilló, pataleó, se mordió la mano, y mientras, se mecía, haciendo que el médico se balanceara con ella. Notó cómo algunas lágrimas caían sobre su hombro y redobló la intensidad del llanto al ver que Tofu la acompañaba. Para él Ranma había sido un paciente, pero también un amigo y habría sido su cuñado de no pasar... esto.

Tardó varios minutos en recobrar la compostura, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y las narices con la manga. Tofu se separó un poco de ella, mirándola.

"Esto no va a quedar así, verdad?"

"No, no puede quedar así. Tú lo entiendes, verdad? Nabiki... hablé con ella y..."

"Te habló del posible efecto de las drogas, no? Tiene una buena cabeza, tu hermana. Vamos a necesitar a alguien que piense por nosotros, Akane. Porque vamos a sacarlo de allí, cueste lo que cueste. Cuenta conmigo. Kasumi lo entenderá."

"Se... lo vas a contar?" murmuró Akane, casi asustada.

"Le contaré... lo justo. Prefiero mantenerla un poco al margen de este horror. Además, Nodoka necesita atención..."

"Nodoka no puede saber nada de esto!" exclamó Akane, histérica.

"Lo sé, Akane, cálmate, por favor. No sabrá ni una palabra. Es suficiente con verla destrozada. Darle esperanzas sería cruel. Incluso si conseguimos traerlo de vuelta, Ranma va a ser... apenas un recuerdo de lo que fue..."

"NO HABLES ASÍ!!! Ranma se recuperará! Tiene que hacerlo!"

"Akane, sé realista. No sé con qué ayuda vamos a contar, pero sospecho que va a ser poca y nos enfrentamos a gente muy preparada y en su terreno. Traerlo ya sería bastante hazaña. No sabemos exactamente cómo lo han tratado ni con qué..."

"NO ME DIGAS QUE VA A SER UN VEGETAL! -gritó Akane, furiosa, empujándolo-. Ranma volverá a ser quien era. Volveremos todos... al punto donde lo dejamos..."

Tofu sonrió, melancólico. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Akane. No quiero herirte, pero tienes que prepararte para lo peor. Todos tenemos que hacerlo- la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo a la cama, urgiéndola a acostarse-. Es tarde y tú deberías descansar aún. Mañana hablaremos. Mientras Mousse se recupera, hemos de ir haciendo planes. Buenas noches."

'Cómo pueden ser buenas noches. No van a ser buenas noches hasta que Ranma esté de vuelta. E incluso así...'

Apretó los ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas. Pensó en los meses que había pasado tras la desaparición de Ranma, en las noches sin dormir, en las noches en que dormía pero se despertaba con pesadillas, en las noches en que se acostaba llorando y los días en que se levantaba llorando. Habían sido meses de agonía, hasta que pudo contener su dolor y convertirlo en algo útil, en la energía que le había permitido llegar hasta donde estaba.

Sólo tenía que repetir el proceso.

La recompensa ahora estaba mucho más clara.

No importaba lo mucho que doliera todo, con quien tuviera que pelear, a quién tuviera que matar. Ranma volvería a Nerima. Fin de la historia.

Arrebujándose en las sábanas, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.


End file.
